The Difference Between Myth and Reality
by oathkeeper512
Summary: Lightning was brought up hearing stories of great Heroes who fought against evil but as time passed she stopped believing such Heroes existed...that is, until one of them lands in the middle of Gran Pulse! CloudXLightning T Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: PLEASE READ. **I have not played Dissidia, I just know the basic outline so if Cosmos's character is OOC that's why and I think Cloud is a bit OOC at the end but hey ho, I tried. This is my first crossover fic so please be nice! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Cloud, wake up!"<p>

"Come _on _Cloud, you have to get up!"

"Cloud!" but still she got no response from the sleeping swordsman. With a large groan, the young woman grabbed a hefty pillow that laid strewn across the floor, it had obviously been discarded there through a shifty sleeping session "come on Cloud!" she called once more in one last futile attempt but still the blonde slept. The girl grunted slightly as she raised the pillow above her head and slammed it down on the blonde's head causing him jump awake "woah!" he called, taken aback slightly by the sudden pain in his head "what?" he feebly asked, staring half heartedly at a satisfied Marlene

"Cloud, you've been sleeping for _ages_" she pointed out, elongating the "a" "you have to get up. Lot's of deliveries to…ugh…deliver!" she giggled as Denzel walked into the room

"Tifa sent me up to see if you needed any help" he chimed to Marlene, smiling at her. Cloud watched them as they bantered about ways in which to make him wake and it made him smile ever so gently, how did it end up like this? With two children bundling into his room in the morning, like he was some special present that they had been dying to open and were at last able to unwrap, just to wake him up. He wouldn't have imagined it would have ended up like this four years ago, back when it all started, he thought he would have died somewhere along the line but no, here he was playing the "daddy" role. It wasn't as if he minded though, seeing them happy made him think he was doing something right for once "ahem" he coughed quietly, causing their chatter to cease "I'm awake now" he spoke softly gaining a nod from both of them and even as they retreated from his room triumphantly Cloud couldn't help but feel the slightest amount of elation from knowing that they would never have to face the horror's that he and the rest of AVALANCHE had faced. Knowing that _he_ was gone was the greatest feeling of relief Cloud had ever felt, he could put his life back together and start fresh without any demons hiding in the corners of his jumbled up mind, and _they_ would grow up with ease. The blonde sat up in his bed and rubbed his aching shoulder "damn" he muttered as it pained more and more, for some reason Cloud seemed to keep sleeping on it in the most uncomfortable positions making it ache throughout most of the day. He sighed heavily and stood to get dressed, ready for another day's work. Tifa had been on at him for a good while now about taking a day off but he doubted staying in bed all day was what she had in mind, though for Cloud, that option sounded delightfully appealing. After splashing some cold water onto his face he shrugged on his usual attire and made his way downstairs where he was sure (and hoped) that a _calm_ Tifa would be waiting for him "good morning sleepy head" she cooed, smiling sweetly at him as he entered the bar

"It's not that late, is it?" he asked, glancing at the clock which read 11:05 "five past eleven!" Cloud spoke, a little more urgently "shit" he almost whispered, making sure Denzel and Marlene were out of earshot. He quickly made a run for the door but Tifa collared him before he could take his leave "not before" she began, forcing him to sit in a chair. She brought over a plate of bacon and eggs for him and rested a hand on his sore shoulder "you have some breakfast", Cloud grinned inwardly, oh how Tifa knew him well. The smell of the food immediately rampaged through his senses and his stomach held no objection so, with a great amount of pleasure, he wolfed down the finely cooked meal and nodded his approval once he had finished "can I go now Miss Lockheart?" Cloud poked, Tifa chuckled and rolled her eyes

"Yes, just remember you promised to take Marlene and Denzel to Chocobo Farm at 2 o'clock" she called as he walked towards the door.

Edge was quiet this morning, that was the first thing that struck the blonde as he sat comfortably on Fenrir. He was usually greeted with waves of traffic and people but today there was nothing , not even the children were out playing in the streets which disturbed Cloud slightly. The clouds hung over the city, blocking out the sun, no doubt it would rain soon which of course would be perfect timing considering he had promised to take Denzel and Marlene out for the day. It's not something Cloud usually did but Marlene had turned eight not so long ago, unfortunately, due to Tifa's bar being a raging success, they had no time to celebrate so Cloud promised he would take both of the kids to any place of their choosing. He had expected them to choose The Gold Saucer or perhaps even the Forgotten City to visit Vincent, whom they referred to as "Uncle Vincent" now, but no they chose Chocobo Farm. Of course Cloud didn't mind visiting Chocobo Farm but he knew that somewhere along the line a comparison between himself and the animalistic residents there would quickly be made which, at times, enhanced his desire to dye his hair a shade that would even make "Uncle Vincent" blush.

Fenrir's engine roared into life and Cloud suddenly felt a wave of relaxation hit him. He didn't know why but the sound of Fenrir cleared his head, soothed him just as Tifa's voice sometimes did when he was in need of help "what's first?" Cloud mumbled to himself as he stared at a list of packages and their desired destinations. It would seem the furthest he'd be travelling today was Kalm which helped enormously with the time pressure he was on, usually Cloud would be awake around six in order to make sure he had an easy and relaxed ride to wherever he needed to be but recently he hadn't been sleeping well and not sleeping well meant oversleeping in the mornings. As the blonde began to rev the engine he took one last look at the bar, mentally noting that he had until two, before speeding off into the distance.

* * *

><p>Marlene, Denzel and an agitated Tifa stood outside the bar waiting for their heroes return, it was now half past two and Tifa was eagerly looking foreword to shutting the bar and having the house to herself for a few hours. Looking after a business, children <em>and<em> Cloud took a considerable amount of energy out of her so when the opportunity arose to have some quality alone time with the T.V and some ice cream, well she couldn't say no. Marlene and Denzel were also feeling slightly worried as Cloud still hadn't arrived, if he had wanted to change the day they went, that would have been fine. Both the children understood that Cloud had been exceptionally exhausted lately and Marlene herself had almost told Cloud that he didn't have to take them to Chocobo Farm if he was too tired, she wouldn't have minded, just the fact that Cloud was there was enough. But sure enough the blonde swordsman came rushing around the corner on Fenrir, his face stern as he glanced at the two excitable children "sorry I'm late" he muttered, almost out of breath

"That's alright!" Marlene grinned, obviously more ecstatic about their trip now that Cloud had arrived "can we go?" she pleaded sweetly, Cloud held back the urge to smile back at her and turned to Tifa

"We won't be back late"

"Be careful, ok?" she warned, placing a hand on his arm, he nodded and returned his attention back to his smaller companions who were currently attempting to climb onto Fenrir with great difficulty. This time Cloud couldn't help himself and let out a soft laugh before he lifted Marlene onto the front of the bike "better?" he asked, smiling slightly

"Cloud?" Denzel called, settling himself behind Marlene "how long will it take us to get there?" he asked

"Not long, half an hour maybe…why?"

"Oh…never mind"

"Denzel?" Cloud pushed, crouching down next to him

"I just don't want to get sick…like last time", Cloud smirked and ruffled Denzel's hair. He had forgotten that Denzel suffered from motion sickness like him, if Cloud were honest, he wished he could say Denzel had got that _from_ him but he'd be lying. Cloud wasn't his father, as much as a part of him wished he was "you'll be fine" Cloud replied, sitting behind Denzel and starting up Fenrir. It wasn't long before they had set off from Edge, leaving Tifa to relax, and were on the fairly short journey to Chocobo Farm

"Marlene, why did you choose Chocobo Farm?" Denzel asked, obviously as a way to take his mind off of feeling sick "I thought it was high time Cloud visited his _other_ family!" she giggled causing Denzel to laugh. Cloud rolled his eyes and stifled a smirk _"oh Gods…" _he thought _"it's already begun"_.

* * *

><p>They had arrived at Chocobo Ranch soon after Marlene and Denzel's little laughing fit at Clouds expense and the blonde couldn't remember the last time he had seen them so excited. Billy Fort, or "Choco Billy" as he was known to customers, now owned the ranch after his father's passing and he knew Cloud fairly well after the swordsman used the ranch to breed his own special chocobo's three years back. Because of Cloud and the rest of the team, once extinct species of chocobo now roamed the planet and business had never been better at the ranch therefore, for that reason, Billy had agreed that Marlene and Denzel could feed, pet, groom and even ride the chocobo's which thrilled them both. Cloud leant up against the wooden fence which penned in some newer arrivals whilst the children followed Billy into the stalls, he wasn't left alone for long though as he felt something nudging at his sore shoulder. Cloud turned to find a chocobo nuzzling into him, despite his hatred for the comments made about his resemblance to them, he did seem to have a soft spot for the gentle creatures. He raised his hand and stroked the birds head slowly, smiling slightly at it's desire to be petted "I can't take you with me, Tifa would have a fit!" Cloud mumbled, scoffing at the thought of Tifa's face if he arrived home tagging along a fully grown chocobo. The bird "warked" incoherently and ran off in the opposite direction as it began to play with it's fellow pen-mates. Suddenly Cloud didn't feel right, he felt as if something was…watching him? He turned away from the pen to stare out onto the open fields surrounding the ranch but still, the uneasiness did not go away. The blonde was a good distance from Fenrir and the children which, inconveniently, were on opposite ends of the ranch, he sighed "geez Cloud, just rela-". Suddenly a bright light shone in the sky and Cloud had to cover his eyes, heat also engulfed him and at first Cloud thought he was being attacked, he kept his hand tight over his eyes as the light was too strong until it finally subsided. He was fine, unscathed by the burning heat and neither was he blinded by the light, in fact he felt better than he had previously! The tiredness from his day had evaporated and the pain in his shoulder had disappeared "what?" he grunted, lowering his arm to gaze out onto a picture perfect ranch, instinctively Cloud ran towards the stables. His priority was to check the children first, then he could worry about whatever that light was "Marlene? Denzel?" he called, looking into the stables but there was no answer "Billy?" Cloud called again but still nothing. As he wondered through the stables he noticed that there was not one sound coming from any animal, no chirps from the chocobo's or the talking of stable hands and as soon as he stumbled upon the children the reason became apparent. Marlene and Denzel, as well as Billy and all of the chocobo's, were completely frozen. They didn't move or speak, it was like they were statues, and that was when Cloud started to panic. Marlene was petting one of the birds whilst Denzel was feeding another with Billy, Cloud looked between each of them and frowned "what the hell?"<p>

"I'm sorry" a voice said, Cloud turned on his heel quickly ready to fight but was shocked to find a young woman in front of him. She was astoundingly beautiful, her blonde hair reached to the tops of her thighs and stood out against her pristine white dress "who-?" Cloud began but she quickly silenced him by pressing her finger to her lips "you look different to when I last saw you Hero" she started, her voice carried a sweet tune that filled the air with a pleasant song "when you…last saw me?" Cloud stuttered, she smiled ever so slightly "I fear you do not remember" she mused, turning and walking out into the pastures by the pen. Cloud followed her slowly and watched her as she crouched down to feel the soft petals of some lilies growing outside the stable doors "this world is beautiful is it not Hero?"

"Why do you keep calling me Hero?"

"What else would I call you? That's what you are aren't you?" she replied, not looking at him once

"No", she stood up straight and glanced happily at Cloud

"Oh my dear boy, you do not even understand what you are!" she cried as she walked towards him carefully

"Did you do this?" Cloud demanded, gesturing to Denzel and Marlene

"Yes but only becau-"

"Switch it back"

"Please, Hero, listen to m-"

"Switch it back now!" Cloud ordered, his voice louder than usual only because of his fear that Denzel and Marlene may come to harm. The woman sighed and approached him "it is true then. You do _not_ remember"

"Remember what?"

"Hero-"

"Cloud. My name is Cloud" he said slightly softer than before, the woman nodded

"Cloud, you have fought for me many times now, against the evil that inhabits this reality, against Chaos"

"Chaos?" Cloud remarked

"Yes. He is the God of Discord and my greatest foe"

"Greatest foe? You mean you're a…"

"A God, yes. I am Cosmos, Goddess of Harmony and I come seeking your help Cloud". Cloud suddenly felt uneasy, here he was faced with a God and she wanted _his_ help? She had to be joking "I think you got the wrong guy" he mumbled, turning from her

"Are you not Cloud Strife of Nibelheim? The one who defeated one of Chaos's warriors?"

"Chaos's warriors?" Cloud asked

"Yes, he went by the name of Sephiroth"

"Sephiroth?"

"So you are him"

"What do you want with me?" Cloud asked, growing increasingly impatient. Cosmos faulted for a moment, she seemed lost for words "there is a…never ending war between myself and Chaos. You cannot have good without evil I'm afraid. Usually, Chaos will gather a small army of elite warriors and set them against my own set of champions, you are one example of my many champions"

"Champions?"

"Yes, they come from many different worlds all over this reality to help in the fight against Chaos. Anyway, that is what usually happens but this time, Chaos has done something different. He has chosen one of his strongest warriors and sent them into a world with a plan to destroy it, the champion of that world is not strong enough to defeat this warrior…"

"What? Your saying I am?"

"Exactly" she smiled with hope "please assist her!"

"Woah, I can't alright"

"What? Why not?"

"Because I'm not a Hero and I'm definitely not a champion"

"Please Cloud, I beg of you, if you do not help then Sephiroth will-"

"Sephiroth! You didn't say anything about Sephiroth"

"Yes. He is the warrior that Chaos has sent, please Cloud if you do nothing then this world will surely collapse and Chaos will have found a way to defeat me and everything I have worked to create". Cloud sighed and took a look at Marlene and Denzel again "they will be safe, I promise. Please Cloud…if you do nothing Sephiroth and Chaos will surely win". There was a pause and Cloud took a moment to think back to how bad things were when meteor had nearly struck the planet, the death, the destruction, the fear all of that repeated…if he did nothing "fine" Cloud said bluntly and Cosmos grinned with delight

"I am completely in your debt" she smiled, Cloud said nothing and averted her gaze as she came closer to him "I must take you to this other world"

"How?"

"It's not painful…just a little…cold"

"Cold?"

"Different worlds have different means of travelling between them, these rules do not apply for me but for you they do"

"And how do I travel to this world?" Cloud wondered, a part of him wishing he hadn't asked

"I must turn you to crystal"

"Crystal?" Cloud nearly gasped, Cosmos placed her hands upon Clouds face and stared deeply into him

"I will help you any way that I can but I cannot physically fight for you and I must warn you Cloud, no matter what happens, whatever…temptations…horrors or events occur, you must and I repeat, you _must _return here. Once Sephiroth has been slain, I shall return you here. Do you understand?

"Of course" Cloud said with a frown, not really understanding why there would be any desire to stay

"Are you ready?" she asked, Cloud took one more glance at Denzel and Marlene before he nodded

"Yeah"

"Good luck Cloud"

* * *

><p>And? Any good or was it total, excuse the pun, Chaos. Please let me know whether Cloud was a little OOC at the end and I shall do my best to correct it! Please, please, please review my lovely readers, it would make my lifetime!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **_Thank you very much for the reviews, they are much appreciated! I haven't written Lightning's character before so forgive me if it's not brilliant, oh and also I just made up this replacement for PSICOM, I know it's not a very creative name but hey, at least it's got one right? Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Gran Pulse was…quiet, a little <em>too<em> quiet for Lightning's taste. The open pastures stared at her blankly, there were no creatures in sight, no _people_ in sight and certainly no l'Cie which was a good thing. To clarify, Lightning was not hunting l'Cie, oh Etro no, she had learnt her lesson about that the previous year, she still remembered how much fear had been driven through her heart when Serah had said she was a Pulse l'Cie, of course she never showed it. Her fear was shown through ignorance and anger, oh how she _still_ regretted those harsh words that she had spat at her younger sister. Lightning stopped walking for a moment and her breath hitched as that familiar twinge of guilt harboured in her heart dug deeper "ma'am?" one of the soldiers who was accompanying her inquired "hmm?" she responded, more to herself than to her companion.

Lightning started to wonder how it got to this point, one moment she was just a sergeant in the Guardian Corps, now she was an officer in the CRC. That stood for Cocoon Rejuvenation Coalition, it was just a replacement for PSICOM. It was set up after the group had lost Fang and Vanille, it did a pretty good job at keeping the peace, it was far better than the Sanctums forms of peacekeeping. The CRC was run by the people so they directly influenced how their new home should be protected, one of the tasks of the CRC was to track down any l'Cie that still remained. It was for protective purposes only and it wasn't as if they would harm them, it was merely a matter of precaution. In fact, tracking down a l'Cie was exactly the reason why Lightning was in the middle of nowhere with three armed troops at her heels "come on" she ordered, beckoning them forward.

One of their greatest achievements after saving Cocoon was setting up scanners all around the vast plains of Gran Pulse, these scanners would relay information back to their headquarters to report any signs of biological change within the area, they were quite handy little gizmo's really. They also helped with population control of the local wildlife which made people feel more at ease, they soon adjusted to living alongside the creatures and eventually learnt to appreciate the beauty of Pulse.

A scanner in the northern section of Pulse had gone berserk all of a sudden a few hours prior to Lightning and her team venturing out, at first they had thought it was a loose wire or some other technological fault but no, this was the real thing. So, without hesitation, Lightning immediately opted herself for the job of trekking through the wild land of Pulse, she had done this for two reasons: 1. She was the best soldier the CRC had and 2. She was bored!

Truth be told, ever since they had "saved" Cocoon everyone else in the group had gone off and done their own thing, take Hope for example. Hope was still a kid but even so he had chosen to stay in school, Sahz was always with Dahj and Snow and Serah had been making their wedding plans and it was not her place to interfere with it, heck she wouldn't even know where to begin! Usually, Lightning wouldn't mind being alone, in fact at one time or another she craved it but now even she became tired of loneliness. A part of her wished she was more like her sister, able to feel comfortable in social situations, to be able to trust and rely on others, to be…happy.

* * *

><p>They travelled for miles, the soldiers ready to drop but Lightning ventured on. Her feet clicked against the rock surface as they came to a small canyon they had to cross "what happened to the bridge we built?" she asked "ugh…perhaps one of the creatures brought it down ma'am?", Lightning sighed and took a few steps back "we have to cross" she informed them before rushing forward and taking a huge leap over to the other side, it wasn't as if it was a large gap but it was big enough "come on" she nodded expectantly, the soldiers grumbled something together as one by one they managed to make the leap their nimble commanding officer had just made "this way" Lightning grumbled, not waiting for them to catch their breath. Again she trekked on, making quick checks to see if any large creatures were around, the last thing they needed was to be caught off guard by a Behemoth.<p>

As she walked Lightning thought of her sister again, her wedding was fast approaching and Lightning still didn't really understand what was happening! She had specifically said to Serah that she didn't want to be a bridesmaid but she gave her that look, the one Lightning just couldn't say no to, a look that screamed "I need you" so loud that the words may as well have been tattooed across her younger sister's face! So, with great reluctance, Lightning had agreed to be apart of the wedding _"all you have to do is stand there and look gorgeous!"_ her sister had squealed with delight, Lightning grimaced as Serah's words replayed in her head. Look gorgeous? Did Serah not know her sister? Lightning had never once taken real care into her appearance, she was a soldier not a typical "girly girl", but she had been told by many that she was attractive and to this she had merely shrugged them off. The last thing _this_ soldier wanted was to get herself into the position Serah was in…yet.

* * *

><p>They finally arrived at the correct location. It was a small swamp, a natural smelling fog hovered throughout the slimy green jungle and soon enough they were left in almost complete darkness as the tree's blocked out the sun "great" Lightning mumbled, flicking some of her rose coloured hair out of her eyes. The soldiers behind her began to feel uneasy as they slipped and tripped over various roots and mosses that grew unevenly across the colourful ground "are you sure this is it ma'am?" one of them asked but she did not answer, something had caught her eye, something in the distance. Without hesitation, Lightning stormed towards the glinting object <em>"it can't be…"<em> she thought as she pushed herself through vines and branches, the object became clearer and Lightning let out an almost inaudible gasp "what?" she spoke softly as the other soldiers caught up to her, they each took off their helmets to gain a better look at the wonder in front of them "ma'am…?" one of them spoke "what…what is that…it's not…?"

"A l'Cie" she replied bluntly "they completed their focus". Sat in front of them was the crystallised form of a previous l'Cie

"But ma'am…it wasn't here until…until…" they stumbled

"Until a few hours ago which means they completed their focus recently" she continued, folding her arms comfortably

"Well, I don't see the universe ending so…that means we're okay right?" the soldiers chimed happily, Lightning scoffed and moved closer to the crystal figure. It was a man, a very tall man at that, though he only passed Lightning's height by a few inches, his heart shape face was bowed slightly and because his eyes were closed it looked as if he was praying. Strangely enough he had a sword with him in his crystallised state which Lightning had not come across before, it was a large sword, far larger than her own "what should we do with him ma'am?"

"Huh?" she asked dumbly, being dragged out of her analysing

"Should we take him back to headquarters ma'am?"

"How would you do that? You wanna' carry this thing?" she cocked an eyebrow expectantly

"We'll radio for transport ma'am", Lightning nodded quickly and ushered them away as she turned her attention back to the crystal. For some reason she felt sad whenever she saw one of these, despite being given "eternal life" it still seemed like dying… "wait…" she mumbled as something suddenly clicked "the Fal'Cie _gave_ eternal life…but the Fal'Cie are gone…so how…?" she mumbled to herself, frowning slightly as confusion set in.

The soldiers outside the small swamp quickly radioed their headquarters for transport, they hadn't yet made the connection between the crystallised l'Cie and the Fal'Cie, Lightning glanced up at the figure again and placed her hand on a part of it "what are you?", suddenly the crystal started to shine brightly "what?" Lightning mumbled, shielding her eyes and putting a good distance between herself and the now non-visible object.

Moments passed and Lightning could still not manage to tear her hand from her eyes, that is until she heard a large thud and the "clanging" sound of something metal hitting the ground. Although Lightning knew what had happened, the confusion at the fact that the crystal had even existed still remained, she finally looked at the jumbled heap on the floor.

The man, who was currently lying face down in the moss filled undergrowth, was panting heavily as he attempted to sit himself up. His spiky hair was suddenly crushed as he turned himself onto his back "holy shit" he muttered as he caught his breath, he hadn't seemed to notice Lightning yet which she was thankful for. He was dressed all in black, some of it leather by the look of it, the blonde spikes on his head contrasting greatly to the rest of his attire, as for his face Lightning hadn't had a proper glimpse but from what she had seen she could tell he was young, around her own age perhaps slightly older. The man stood carefully, gaining his balance after a moment and retrieved his sword which was roughly laid on some rocks, he sighed and glanced around, frowning at his surroundings…that is until his spotted Lightning standing only a few feet away from him "ugh…" he began, staring at her.

Lightning couldn't quite figure out why, but she recognised this man from somewhere, perhaps she had seen him in the streets of New Bodhum or on the journey the previous year…no, she would surely remember those intense, soulful…_impossibly_ _blue_ eyes of his.

Lightning cleared her throat quietly and stepped into his direct line of vision, neither said a word, they merely stared at each other until the sound of snapping branches caught Lightning's attention "ma'am?" the soldiers yelled, setting up positions around the exit "drop your weapon and put your hands behind your head" one of them called out "wha-?" the man muttered, complying with the soldiers requests. The three surrounding men held the stranger at gunpoint which left him in a slightly state of shock "what shall we do with him ma'am?" they asked strongly, Lightning thought for a moment as she continued to stare at this new arrival and he compliantly stared back "take him back to headquarters" she ordered, turning her back on the group.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_For some reason, I feel this was a little rushed, I don't know. It's down to you anyway so, please tell me what you thought of it and it shall encourage me to write more! Until next time folks!


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: _**Again thank you for all the reviews. I've tried to spread the paragraphs out a bit so I hope it helps and once again i feel this chapter is a little rushed at points. I went back over it like three times and tried to add in as much as I could but I apologise if it still seems a little out of , and a quick **warning**, slight CloTi near the end but not much I promise. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Ah…" Cloud seethed, his calm face turning into a grimace as he touched the stinging part of his head. He was bleeding, not much but he could feel a small opening on the back of his head which hurt a lot more than he had expected a small cut to. The swordsman managed to sit himself up, dangling his legs over what appeared to be a table "so…it wasn't a dream" he muttered as he glanced around the small, prison like room he was in. It was full of false blue lighting and contained only this…bed? And a small bin over in the far, left hand corner of the room, surely they did not expect him to stay in here?<p>

He remembered little from his trip to this place, at some point he had felt a sudden sharp pain go through him and the next thing he knew he was seeing stars. Cloud rubbed the back of his head again, it stung a little more and he took a sharp intake of breath again "what the hell did they hit me with?" he mumbled to himself as he realised the cut was a lot bigger than he had first thought.

The door suddenly opened and in came a few of the soldiers that had arrested him not so long ago. They each glanced at him sharply "well, well, well, look who's finally awake" one of them spoke, the smile on their face obvious by the sound of their voice, the other soldiers scoffed and a few moments passed before anyone said anything "how did I get here?" Cloud asked as they finished invading his solitary space

"We brought you back here" one of them answered, taking off his helmet to reveal a young looking man, perhaps even a boy! His maroon hair stood up, obviously unaffected by the crushing helmet that sat on his head "sorry for knocking you out by the way" another of them said, revealing an older man with flat blonde hair as he took off his helmet "we didn't want any trouble that's all" he finished, tucking his helmet underneath his arm

"Why did you arrest me?" Cloud demanded, leaning forward slightly

"Look, we don't want to start anything mate so just calm down. How bout' you tell us your name" the blonde suggested, Cloud sighed and glanced off in another direction "Cloud"

"Cloud…?"

"Strife" he answered, still not looking at his inquisitors. There was a pause, none of the soldiers said anything, until the one soldier who still had his helmet on finally spoke "wait a second…" he began, his voice dulled by the tough barrier over his head, he quickly removed the barrier and continued to speak, his flaming hair sticking out in all directions "are you telling me that your name is "Cloud Strife"?"

"Yeah" Cloud answered, frowning slightly at their amused faces

"Oh that's rich!" the younger man chuckled "even _I_ know that's a load of-"

"Wait, wait, wait…" began the eldest of the three, he was staring intently at Cloud as if he was a puzzle he was trying to work out "go and get her" he ordered to the other two

"Sir? Are you sure? I doubt she'd want to be bothered with such trivial matt-"

"Go and get her, I think she may be interested in this" he said, a devilish smirk planted on his aging features. The lower ranking men rushed out of the door and left Cloud alone with this obviously amused soldier "her? You mean that girl that was with you when you arrested me?" Cloud questioned, suddenly remembering the startling lady "that _woman_ is our commanding officer. An Elite soldier, so I suggest you show her some respect" he warned, making the gun he carried clearly visible. The swordsman scoffed and took this moment of peace to retell what had happened in his head.

After Cosmos had explained the "rules" so to speak, she had uttered some words in a tuneful language that he did not understand, at her words a cold chill was suddenly sent up Clouds spine causing him to shudder incoherently and the thought of it alone caused him to shiver once more. The cold had suddenly spread to his torso where it felt as if his chest was being frozen in place, this had shocked him but Cosmos had been honest, it did not hurt, not even a flicker of pain had past through him but bloody hell was it cold!

All his joints began to freeze up, and eventually he couldn't move but Cosmos was still there, holding his face, keeping him calm. It was insane, just her being there was enough to keep him…hopeful. In a flash of light she was gone and Cloud eventually passed into sleep, when he woke however he was greeted with the dull ache of exhaustion and a gun. Cloud's impression of this "new world" was so far not that good to say the least but he hoped that he wouldn't be staying long.

The door swung open violently and in strutted the woman he had been confronted with when he had been arrested. Cloud eyed her carefully, taking in her petite frame and her emotionless face "what?" she said simply and sternly to the smirking soldier, Cloud was taken back at how low her voice was briefly, for a woman she didn't seem very…feminine even if she _did_ have pink hair.

The elder soldier gestured towards Cloud and the woman strolled quickly up to him, crossing her arms when she stopped and putting all of her weight on one leg so her hip was sticking out to the side suggestively "your name" she said coldly, Cloud frowned and averted her gaze "what is your name?" she spoke again, more slowly than before

"Cloud Strife" he answered, watching her gently. The woman's face never changed, she stared at Cloud blankly making him feel a tad uneasy "leave us" she muttered, at first the swordsman thought she was addressing him "but ma'am I don't think that's such a good ide-"

"Now!" she said more sternly, but still her face never changed. The elder solider gave Cloud a quick menacing glance before retreating out of the room, Cloud wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible but he saw there was no chance of that. She continued to stare at him, frowning slightly as the door slammed shut "Cloud Strife…?" she repeated, the blonde nodded slightly "hmm" the woman finished, looking deep in thought.

The silence that was left was almost unbearable, even for him which was saying something "ugh-" he began, trying to think of something useful to say "how bout' you?" he muttered, not making eye contact, the woman stared at him still and she didn't answer until she had turned her back on him moments later

"Lightning. Lightning Farron" she replied "I'm an Elite here"

"An…Elite?"

"Highest ranking soldier" she explained, leaning up against a wall on the opposite side of the room. Cloud scoffed

"SOLDIER First Class huh?" he mumbled to himself

"What?"

"Never mind. What is this place?" he asked, finally meeting her eyes

"CRC" she replied. Cloud frowned with confusion "You…haven't heard of it?" she pried, tilting her head to one side slightly

"No" he replied quickly "what is it?"

"Cocoon Rejuvenation Coalition…"

"Cocoon…?" Cloud mumbled, what on Gaia was Cocoon? Lightning's lips parted slightly and she looked away from him, another round of silence followed only this time Cloud was not the one to break it "you're a l'Cie, aren't you?" Lightning crept up to him once more, not as close as last time, and folded her arms again

"A what?" Cloud frowned, what the hell was a l'Cie? Lightning sighed and was left deep in thought once again, taking her time with her thinking process. Cloud watched her as she was obviously having a mental conversation with herself about what to do with him or how to explain all of this…

He took this time to study her in a bit more detail, she was fairly tall and extremely skinny. So skinny that Cloud wondered if she even ate, her clothes were very unfeminine and certainly didn't flatter the nearly non-existent curves she had. What Cloud unfortunately didn't realise was that he had been staring at her legs for some time and Lightning had noticed "take off your clothes" she ordered, the blonde's eyes widened at her

"What? Look, I didn't mean, I'm not-I-!" he practically yelled somewhat in a fluster trying to redeem himself, now _that_ was not what he was expecting

"Take. Off. Your. Clothes" she spoke again slowly

"Why?"

"I have to see your brand" she explained simply, unfolding her arms

"Brand? What brand?" Cloud asked, slightly relieved it had not been because of his unfortunate aim when studying her

"Your l'Cie brand. I need to know how far along you are in your Focus" she stated, obviously getting impatient

"I don't even know what a _l'Cie _is!" Cloud protested, shuffling back slightly in his seat. Lightning sighed once more and eyed him suspiciously

"You do realise that the "l'Cie threat" is over, no one's going to harm you because you've been branded. We just wanna' know what your Focus is…or was"

"Focus? Brand? I don't…" he tried once more to reason with her but she obviously had her mind set

"I have to see the brand"

"I don't have a brand"

"Look, you lied about your name so why should I believe you when you say you don't have a brand"

"I didn't lie about my na-"

"Take off your clothes or I'll let you rot in here", Cloud sighed and looked away from her. All he had to do was prove he didn't have a…brand or whatever it was and he could get out of here and start hunting Sephiroth down. So, with gritted teeth, Cloud began to slide off his shirt. Lightning looked away from him as he did so and just as the blonde was about to undo his belt he looked at her almost pleadingly "really?"

"Yes" she stated simply, now watching him. Cloud groaned slightly took off his trousers and shoes leaving him stood in his boxer short "stand up" she asked, moving back slightly. As he did, Lightning instantly eyed him "are you a soldier?" she pondered as she lifted his chin up with her index finger. Cloud stared at her cautiously as she began to walk around him in a circle numerous times, almost ogling his rather well toned torso "I was" he answered, now trying to stifle a smirk

"Dishonourably discharged?"

"Sort of", Lightning lifted his left arm up and stared at every indent, scar and just general piece of skin she could find. She moved around to his torso again and eyed it more professionally this time, her hands traced his collar bone as she moved around to his other arm "why do you think I'm lying about my name?" he asked, watching her trace his right bicep with her finger as she turned his arm. She crouched down in front of him and scanned his legs before standing back up, she let out a large and rather noticeable sigh "where is it?" she asked herself giving him the once over again until her eyes rested on his boxer shorts "oh you've got to be kidding" she mumbled, turning away from him with her hands rested tightly on her hips

"What?" he asked, she gestured to his last piece of clothing

"Off" she ordered, not meeting his gaze. Cloud said nothing but his expression said it all, it quite obviously stated "piss off".

"No" he said simply

"We've already had this conversation now take them off"

"**No**"

"I've **got** to see this brand!"

"I don't **have a brand!"**.

* * *

><p>Cloud sighed as he finished getting dressed, he felt violated, he had been here two minutes and he'd already stripped off bare, Tifa would not be pleased. Lightning had left as soon as she realised he had no brand, just like he had stated earlier, the confusion on her face was blunt and obvious which made him curious. Why had they not believed him when he told them his name? What the hell was a l'Cie? And why the hell was he just made to strip clean off to prove he didn't have a "brand"?<p>

Cloud groaned slightly and leant back against the wall behind him, his head still throbbed and he was still exhausted from the trip here. Sephiroth was out there somewhere and that thought gnawed at Cloud, he was back and planning on destroying another world…so Cloud had to stop him…again. The blonde didn't even know where to begin, what would be his first move? Would he just hunt him down or find this Hero that Cosmos had mentioned? Should he even get her involved? And where would he even start looking for this "champion"?

Cloud grimaced at Cosmos's choice of words and sighed heavily again "excuse me" a voice said, he turned to find a tall woman standing at the door

"Yes?" he answered, hoping that he was being escorted from the building

"I have food for you" she smiled sweetly, a smile that reminded Cloud of Tifa. He was suddenly filled with a twist of emotional pain

_"Do they even know I'm gone...? Tifa..." _

"Oh" he replied almost disappointed, although food did sound good. She stepped into the room carrying a large tray, her brown hair was tied up in a scruffy bun and she wore simple clothes with pastel colours. As she set it down next to Cloud he nodded at her "ugh, do you know what's happening?" he asked

"What's happening sir?" she repeated, frowning

"With me I mean…is it possible to speak to Lightning again?"

"Oh, I'm sorry sir but Miss Farron has already left. I'm sure you'll be able to speak to her tomorrow though", Cloud nodded and looked away from the woman "good night sir" she spoke as she left the room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**I'm sorry but the idea of Lightning strip searching Cloud for a l'Cie brand was just too amusing not to write. I know, I know I have an immature sense of humour. Anyway, I ALWAYS like to hear your thoughts, their far more important than my own so review :) Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N_**: Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed or even just glanced at this story, it's nice to know that people are enjoying it. I'm so glad that last chapter was alright with everyone, I thought people may get a bit miffed because it seemed a bit OOC of Lightning to do something like that. But anyway, I'm glad you all enjoyed it and i hope you shall enjoy this chapter just as much :)

* * *

><p>Lightning watched through the window as the scene before her unfolded. The Lunatic, or "Cloud" as he had called himself, was sat opposite one of the best inquisitors the CRC had and also one of the best psychiatrists. He would get to the bottom of this new arrival, Lightning had no doubt of that. When she had met The Lunatic the previous day she had expected a little more fight out of him but instead he had complied quite well with her soldiers, why they had to knock him out Lightning didn't know but it did provide a quiet trip back to headquarters.<p>

It wasn't until she had had to strip search him that he began to kick up a fuss, she smirked at the thought of his face, he had looked utterly terrified of her, he must of thought she was going to pounce on him especially after she had caught him staring at her legs with great interest. It hadn't been Lightning's first choice, her initial idea was to beat the truth out of him, it usually worked with Snow, but then she caught him staring so she decided to make him feel as uncomfortable as possible. It clearly worked, much to Lightning's amusement, although it did cause her some concern as he appeared to have no l'Cie brand, which led to question how he had managed to become crystallised and more to the point, how had he been able to wake up?

* * *

><p>The two men stared at each other, the CRC worker had a smile, the blonde did not. Fortunately the two-way mirrors were working wonders and so Lightning could not be seen. She folded her arms and watched carefully as their brilliant operative began to talk "okay, so would you like to tell me your name please?" he asked, as brilliant as he was Lightning couldn't help but grimace at his sickly, cheesy smile that he had plastered across his face "Cloud Strife" the blonde replied, looking equally as impressed as Lightning. The inquisitor smiled at him, writing down something on his sheet of paper "right" he said quite convincingly, it was at this moment that Snow decided to storm into the hidden room to irritatingly talk to Lightning "hey Light" he started, eyeing her, she nodded briefly but her eyes never left the scene in front of her "I hear we have a nut job in our mists" he said chirpily as another member of staff who knew both Lightning and Snow fairly well entered the room also "oh hey Snow!" she grinned, shutting the door behind her<p>

"Hey Lucy, how are you?"

"Not bad. Same old, same old" she replied, shrugging her shoulders. Lightning continued to watch the interrogation, which had now gone on to basic questioning, but eventually became distracted by their annoying chatter "I was just asking Light about the crazy guy that's here" Snow started, Lucy sighed

"Oh Etro yes, he's a total wako!"

"How come?" Snow asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her

"Get this" she began, leaning into him "he came in here saying that his name was, and get ready for this, "Cloud Strife". How crazy is that?" she laughed, Snow smirked

"No way!" Snow called, stifling a laugh "well, if I was going to pretend to be a fairytale character, I'd have chosen Cloud as well personally. Do you think he's taking the piss or…"

"No, he genuinely believes he's Cloud which is what interests me…" Lightning piped up, staring intently at the blonde. There was a silence as all three started to watch the scene before them, the interrogator asked fairly personal questions like where the blonde grew up, as well as questions about his family and to each one the man did not answer, he merely shrugged off the question with a simple turn of the head "so Snow, how are your wedding plans going?" Lucy asked, disturbing Lightning once more from her analysing

"Oh great thanks Lucy. We're just about done, I can't believe it's only three days away!"

"Three days? Wow, you must be so excited!" she practically squealed, Lightning resisted the urge to roll her eyes

"Totally. It's gonna' be a great day! You're still coming, right?"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the wor-"

"Will you two kindly shut up, I'm trying to listen" Lightning spat, Snow rolled his eyes and placed a large hand on his future sister-in-laws shoulder

"Light, nothing's happening. He obviously isn't going to answer any questions, he's just some crazy idiot who probably pissed off some Ice Flan he bumped into. Send him to the nut house and be done with it already!", Lightning felt her fists sudden desire to come into contact with Snow's nose but she restrained herself, all it would lead to was a lecture from Serah "what happened to wanting to save everyone Snow?" she asked, unclenching her screaming fists and shrugging away his hand

"This guy doesn't need saving" he replied, holding his arm out to gesture to him "he's sick! Just get him to a hospital before he hurts someone Light"

"I don't see the difference between someone who is in need and someone who is sick" she replied sternly, Snow opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by The Lunatic "I want to speak to Lightning"

"I'm sorry but Miss Farron is not available at the moment, perhaps you could speak to her after we're finished here" the operative smiled

"No, I wanna' speak to her now"

"Why?"

"I want to ask her something…" the blonde seethed

"I'm afraid I can't-"

"Look, you're getting nothing from me until I speak to her", a pause fell over the whole party for a moment, the hidden members waited for their expertise's comeback "what would you like to ask Miss Farron?" he asked, placing his hands together on the table that laid between them

"…I want to ask her if this was the best she could do when she recruited _you_" the blonde sighed, Lightning rolled her eyes and shoved her way past Snow

"Light, where are you going?"

"He wants to talk to me"

"So? This guy is insane, anything he says to you will be a load of…"

"Snow!" Lightning snapped, turning towards him "don't you have a wedding to prepare for" she finished, giving him a death glare from hell

"Light…I…"

"Go and handle your _own_ business and leave me to mine" she spat before exiting the room _"the idiot doesn't know when to quit…"_ she thought as she made her way to the interrogation room _"let's see what "Cloud" wants"_.

* * *

><p>As she opened the door her operative jumped back with fright "Miss, you frightened me" he began, laughing nervously<p>

"Out" she ordered and the man knew better than to argue with her so, quickly and tensely, he scurried out of the door taking care to avoid eye contact with his commanding officer "do people always do what you say?" Cloud asked, raising an eyebrow at her as she sat opposite him

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because I'll have them fired if they don't", Cloud frowned at her indecisively

"Aren't you ever worried that you'll make the wrong decision?"

"No" Lightning sighed

"Why?" he asked again

"Because I'm never wrong, now what was it you wanted to ask me?" she said, obviously annoyed at his small chatter, the blonde sighed and glanced at the mirror next to him "two way mirrors…clever…" he scoffed

"Technology is a wonderful thing" Lightning replied dryly

"Not always" he mumbled under his breath

"**What** did you want to ask me?". Cloud bit his bottom lip slightly and Lightning wondered what he was thinking

"This is going to sound…a little strange but…"

"More strange than saying your name's "Cloud Strife"?" she answered, narrowing her eyes slightly

"What is so strange about that? That's my name!" Cloud spat, leaning forward

"It's just…" she began, almost sighing "never mind. What is it?", the blonde frowned again, leaving a pause for a breif second before shrugging off the topic

"I want to know if…if you know someone"

"If I know someone? Go on…" she replied, hoping that either Snow or Lucy was making note of this

"I need to know if you know someone…a woman…who has…or…ugh…who might have done something well…heroic…like…saved a whole race of people or…or… maybe the planet…" he stuttered, Lightning frowned

"You mean like a Hero?

"Yes exactly!" Cloud clarified, a small look of relief crossing his features

"I knew of two"

"Two? Good, do you know where I can find the-wait, what do you mean you _knew_ of two"

"Their…" Lightning tried to find the right word, a flash of pain struck her heart again "…dead, so to speak". Cloud relaxed his shoulders and looked away from Lightning "damn" he muttered "well, I need to get out of here"

"What?"

"I need to leave"

"I can't let you do that" she answered, who in the hell did this guy think he was? Just asking to _leave_ like that, it was absurd!

"What? Look, I'm not a _l'Cie_ or whatever it was, I don't have this _brand_ that your looking for so you have no reason to keep me here!" the blonde snapped, almost glaring at her

"Right!" Lightning seethed, standing from her seat "then explain to me why we found you crystallised in the middle of Gran Pulse, explain to me why suddenly you awoke from this crystal status with _no_ brand on you and explain to me why the hell your calling yourself "**Cloud Strife**!", Cloud looked away from her again, this time with nerves "I-I can't…explain" he started, Lightning rolled her eyes and let out a small, fake laugh

"Then enjoy your stay, Mr _Strife_"

* * *

><p>Lightning paced the hallways of her home <em>"how dare he, how dare he!"<em> she kept repeating to herself as a strong flame of anger sparked within her. He couldn't just shrug off Vanille and Fang like that, as if their sacrifice was an inconvenience to him, he couldn't! They had sacrificed themselves to save them all, even his sorry ass and he shrugs them off! No, not in front of Lightning he wouldn't "sonofa-" she mumbled, sitting herself down on her sofa "damnit!" she cursed as her phone started to ring again, it was Snow, he had called four times already, could he not tell Lightning didn't want to talk "idiot…" she commented whilst staring at the tuneful machine. She let it ring for what felt like hours until it finally stopped before she flipped it open to find he had left messages

_"Light, it's Snow, please call me back_"

"_Light seriously, where are you?" _

"_Look, I know your pissed but don't ignore people who want to help so call me back!" _

"_Light, come on! You can't let it get to you…it been just over a year…you've got to move on"_

Lightning frowned at the last message and threw her phone across the room "Light, Light, Light, Light!" she mocked, gritting teeth "Can't I have a moments peace! And move on? I _have_ moved on!" she yelled at no one in particular, she had now begun pacing again and soon enough she had walked the entire apartment mentally and verbally ranting about Snow "how can he be so…ugh…" she sighed as she finally realised that she was indeed talking to herself "what's the point?" she whispered, Lightning leant up against her bathroom door frame as she stared at herself in the mirror. She looked exhausted to say the least, her hair had lost it's shine and her skin looked paler than usual, but what was she meant to do?

This lunatic was driving her mad and his circumstances were far from normal, the questions that she had asked herself when she had found him were still circulating around in her head and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't piece together any answers! She mentally groaned and walked into her lavish bathroom to soak her face in water, she never really understood why but doing it made her feel better, almost relaxed.

As the water ran down her face she lifted her head slowly to examine her fatigued features but was shocked to find herself looking at both herself and another woman "wha-?" she gasped, turning around quickly to find that no one was there. Lightning shuddered slightly as she realised that she was indeed alone but still felt as if someone was watching her, slowly she turned on her heel back to the mirror to find the other woman still there "I'm sorry" she spoke softly "did I frighten you?"

"Oh no…" Lightning said, she feared that "Cloud's" lunacy was rubbing off on her

"Don't worry" the woman said, walking towards Lightning "your not going mad", eventually the woman came _out_ of Lightning's mirror causing the soldier to jump back into her living room, grabbing her sword as she did "oh Claire, you won't be needing that. I just want to have a regular conversation with you" she said, gesturing to Lightning's raised weapon "regular? Regular people don't walk out of mirror's!" Lightning snapped back

"Regular people don't start _seeing_ things in mirrors" the woman smiled, leaning forwards

"So you _are_ an hallucination"

"Hmm…" the woman thought, raising a finger to her chin "yes and no. You see, I exist but I do not physically exist in this world…in fact I don't physically exist in _any_ world so perhaps I should question whether I exist at all…hmm…", Lightning squinted at her with confusion

"Wha-just shut up and tell me your name", the woman frowned at Lightning's contradiction but decided it was best not to say anything, one wrong word and she feared the soldier may implode, she did not look stable to put it bluntly "Cosmos" she answered, flicking some of her blonde hair from her eyes "I am the Goddess of Harmony"

"Goddess?" Lightning questioned, frowning "you mean…you're a Fal'Cie!" she yelled, raising her weapon strongly but Cosmos chuckled

"Of course not. I am far more than a Fal'Cie Claire"

"Then what are you?"

"Is that really what you wish to negotiate? Or do you have other questions that need answering?" Cosmos asked, staring curiously at Lightning as she lowered her weapon "the man…the one we found…"

"You mean Cloud", Lightning scoffed and turned away from Cosmos "you don't believe he's him?"

"No, I do not" she answered, crossing her arms

"Why?"

"Why?" Lightning repeated, turning back to the goddess with a ludicrous look on her face "because he…I just don't alright" , there was a pause and Cosmos sighed sweetly

"Just because he didn't come when you were fifteen...it didn't mean he never would you know"

"What?" Lightning snapped but Cosmos was on to her next topic

"Lightning I must ask you to release Cloud"

"I can't do that"

"You must, if you do not, Cloud will surely fail"

"Fail at what?" the soldier practically screeched, why was everyone talking in riddles lately?

"At stopping a great evil that has fallen upon this land, this evil is worse than anything that you can imagine and this world will surely be destroyed. He is here to stop it, please Claire, you must let him out"

"And why should I listen to a hallucination?" Lightning argued, becoming more and more frustrated with herself. Cosmos walked passed her and turned on the T.V, the picture was of a village near New Palumpolum and it was in flames _"As you can see" _began the news reporter _"this tiny village, not far from one of our biggest city's here on Gran Pulse, has been completely destroyed. According to anonymous sources, a suspicious looking character was seen travelling towards the village hours ago, between then and now at least thirty people have been conformed dead, and at least another twenty are still missing-"_, the T.V faded to black as Cosmos stared at Lightning but the rose haired soldier said nothing

"If you need more convincing ask Cloud about me, he should tell you everything you need to know". Then she was gone. Lightning was left alone in the darkness of her home.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**Ta da! I promise a bit of the ol' action will start in the next chapter. Anyway, reviews are always loved, comments, improvments, even just a general "hey", anything will do :) Until next time one and all! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N:_** Hello one and all! Sorry i haven't updated for a few days, i've been ill and suffered from major writers block. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter, they are much appreciated. Hopefully this one will be just as good. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Cloud stared at up at the dull ceiling as he laid flatly on his cell bed, he had not spoken to anyone since the previous day in the interrogation room and he was starting to get irritated. A number of questions flew about his head, what was a l'Cie? Why do they want to find a brand? And why the hell did they not believe his name was Cloud? Sure, it wasn't a common name but jeez, that woman's name was Lightning for Leviathan's sake!<p>

The blonde sat up and sighed, rubbing his forehead as he contemplated a way to escape from this prison. His first thought was of course the door but it was no use, they were obviously double plated and reinforced with some form of metal that he was not familiar with. Usually, this would not be a problem as he would just break through it using materia but they had taken everything he had on his person away , even his sword which had annoyed him greatly. Other than the door there was no way in or out, their _was_ however an air duct that regulated temperature in the corner of the room, moments prior to his slump Cloud had tried to pull off the grate in order to get through but to no avail. One, the grate was bolted in the same manner as the door and two, he was too big to fit through the air duct anyway!

The swordsman sighed once more and thought back to his conversation with Lightning, so the Heroes who were meant to help him were dead. Great, the one thing that could have set him off on his path to find Sephiroth was gone and he was left alone to face this nightmare. Suddenly the door to his cell burst open and Lightning slowly walked in, eyeing the blonde carefully "what are you doing here?" he asked, confused as to why she was coming into his cell during the early hours of the morning "does the name Cosmos mean anything to you?" she asked breathlessly, Cloud stood from his bed and narrowed his eyes at her

"She came to you to?"

"Damn it!" Lightning cursed, hitting the door frame next to her "it wasn't a dream!", she paused and glanced at Cloud again who had involuntarily began to look at her sympathetically "what did she say to you?"

"She asked me to get you outta' here" she replied, frowning

"So you believe me now?" Cloud pondered, approaching her

"No, I believe that you're clinically insane but I'm not about to piss off some God who could destroy the whole planet with a click of her dainty little fingers!" she snapped, obviously irritated

"Lightning, why don't you believe me?" the blonde asked deciding that it was best to get it out now, the woman sighed and rubbed her temples

"Look, I think you're ill that's all, with time I'm sure you'll be-"

"Ill? Why the hell do you think I'm ill?"

"Well you get here and you start saying your names "Cloud Strife"…it's just a little-"

"Oh come on!" Cloud nearly yelled "what is wrong with my own name?"

"Look, I get it. You don't understand it must be-"

"Well then explain it to me! I'm sick of everyone looking at me as if I'm a psychiatric patient whenever I tell them my name"

"Can we do this later?"

"No, we do this now. I'm not one of your soldiers who's just going to do whatever you want, when you want" he spat, glaring at her. Lightning groaned slightly and removed her hand from her face

"Right" she started "the thing is, "you're" name…it's-" she was cut off by the sound of the alarm echoing through the halls "Damn it! Someone must have found the guard, we've got no time" she explained, stepping outside of the room quickly "hurry up!"

"Why? Surely if I'm with you they won't be suspicious" Cloud asked, following her

"I don't have the authority to release a prisoner, I had to knock out three guards and destroy 50,000 gils worth of equipment to get you out of here, if they catch us…"

"We're fucked basically" Cloud finished, giving her a knowing glance.

* * *

><p>Lightning ran down the corridor hesitantly, Cloud at her heels, the last thing they needed was to get caught and the blonde hoped Lightning knew of shortcuts in the building. The pair stopped before they turned a corner and Lightning poked her head around carefully "right, it's clear. If we go now, we can make it to the exit" she spoke, just as she was about to run Cloud grabbed her wrist "I need my sword" he said, turning away from her but she collared him<p>

"We haven't got time for that!" she hissed

"I don't care, I need my sword" the blonde countered, wriggling out of her grip. The sound of footsteps could be heard approaching their position and Lightning cursed as three soldiers came into view, blocking their exit "well done!" she hollered quietly, but Cloud wasn't listening as he was still contemplating where his sword was being kept "oh for Etro's sake! Just forget the sword!"

"No!" Cloud snapped back

"Why?" she asked, becoming increasingly aware that the soldiers were heading in their direction

"Because it's the only thing I have of home!", Lightning sighed and glanced back at the soldiers who were now merely four metres away from them

"Your swords in the armoury, at the end of the corridor, back the way we came. I'll distract the guards whilst you go and get it. Just be quick", Cloud nodded at her gratefully and sprinted off down the corridor.

* * *

><p>As he ran he could hear the distant voices of Lightning and her soldiers talking but nothing else, which meant that his path was clear well, he hoped it was clear. He passed door after door but still no armoury and the corridor seemed to go on forever, Cloud slowed himself slightly in order to save energy, he was lost that was for sure and soon enough he would run into trouble. Should he go back or continue on? Cloud growled slightly as he thought about each choice, he needed his sword, that was a necessity but if he carried on then he would eventually run into <em>someone<em> with no weapon. The blonde grumbled and ran faster down the corridor, he wasn't leaving without his weapon, it was the only thing he had "come on…!" Cloud screeched and he ran what felt like another two miles "where the hell…?" he halted as three soldiers came into view

"The prisoner has escaped" he heard them say as they entered a door to their left "quickly, everyone grab something and move out!"

"Must be the armoury" Cloud muttered under his breath as he glimpsed of a rack of guns "finally". Cloud was once again faced with a problem, the doors automatically locked after you close them so he wouldn't be able to get in after the soldiers left but…if he busted in with the soldiers still in there he would kick up a fuss which was the last thing he wanted to do.

The swordsman quickly made his decision and ran towards the door, sliding his way in without the soldiers noticing "do they know where he is?" one of them asked, all three had their backs turned to the blonde "somewhere in the southern part of the facility" another answered, loading his gun quickly. Cloud reached for his sword and slid it off the shelf quietly, the guards seemed to still be preoccupied with loading their weapons so the blonde attempted to sneak out unnoticed but… "so do we shoot on site or-hey!" one of them yelled, Cloud turned on his heel and raised his sword defensively "sir, wh-what do we do?"

"Lower your weapon!" the commanding officer spoke but Cloud only tightened his grip "I said lower it or we'll be forced to fire!" he called again, aiming his gun at Cloud's head

"I'd like to see you try" the blonde mumbled, Cloud readied himself and swung his sword his a circular motion, causing the soldiers to jump back. The weapons that had been placed neatly on racks were now falling to the floor as Cloud knocked each soldier back into the stock pile, seemingly dead "sorry…" Cloud whispered as he ran back out the door and straight into Lightning.

Her face was flushed slightly and her breathing heavy "I sent them in the other direction. What the hell has taken you so long?" she asked, glancing at Clouds sword which was spattered with blood "what have you done?" she mumbled, her voice low and sincere as she glanced into the armoury "you killed three soldiers?" she yelled

"Look, I didn't have a choi-" but Cloud didn't have time to finish as her fist came into contact with his nose

"OW!" Cloud screeched and he covered his nose, not really believing that she had just punched him "they were going to shoot me!" he yelled

"**I'm** going to shoot you in a minute!" Lightning threatened, glaring at him

"This way!", sounds of footsteps could be heard coming from the opposite direction and Lightning distracted herself from Cloud

"Come on" she spat, running past him and further into the building

"Where are you going?" Cloud questioned, rubbing his nose once more before running after her, his sword was now holstered snugly on his back

"We'll have to go the long way round" she answered as she picked up the pace.

* * *

><p>As they sprinted through endless corridors Cloud began to wonder what Cosmos had actually said to Lightning, was he going to have to explain himself? If Lightning didn't even believe his name, how was she meant to believe that he was from another world entirely! Various groups of soldiers had chased them to the exit, firing bullets passed their heads as the pair ducked and weaved around them but they had managed to make it to the exit unscathed.<p>

As they walked quietly through the streets of an unfamiliar town, Cloud considered what would happen to Lightning for helping him. In SOLDIER, if an officer had done that, they would have had to answer to the Turks which would not have been a pretty end.

New Bodhum was what Lightning had called it, the town itself was still fairly new looking, it reminded the blonde of Edge. Houses were still being built, area's of land were being readied for construction but despite the flicker of urbanisation, the natural beauty of the land that was once there still remained. Large trees, flowers and lakes spread themselves out amongst the people as they walked through the developing streets, Cloud smirked and greedily took in the freshness of the air.

Fortunately the ruckus the pair had caused in the CRC building had not yet reached the town, therefore the two could walk through the streets past people and soldiers without any need to fret, in fact some soldiers saluted them as they walked by, obviously this was due to Lightning but it gave Cloud an undignified sense of authority.

* * *

><p>They approached Lightning's apartment and Cloud was taken back by the sheer size of it, it was twice the size of Tifa's bar and looked far more, dare he say it, <em>stylish<em> than anything he had ever come across in Edge. His mouth dropped slightly as he entered her lavish home "it's not much" Lightning quipped as she noticed his face "it's…amazing compared to what I come from" he remarked, staring at the photo's that sat neatly on her mantle. Lightning gasped silently and Cloud noticed she was looking at him with a sincere expression "that wasn't a cue for sympathy" he announced

"I wasn't planning on giving you any" she turned away from him and turned on a computer that was sat on a table in the centre of the living room

"What are you doing?" Cloud asked, forgetting that it was really none of his business, he approached her slowly and looked over her shoulder

"Checking emails" she replied, gesturing for him to leave her. Cloud scoffed and turned his attention back to examining her apartment.

The living room was astounding, as large as it was it held a lot of furniture which, Cloud thought, seemed at tad cluttered for his tastes but amazingly decorated nonetheless. Pictures were hung on the walls, sat on desks and shown as a slideshow on her television, which Cloud found fairly impressive, each photo was different but strangely enough, only one or two were of Lightning. The rest were of, what Cloud would assume to be, family and friends "you have a lot of photo's" Cloud commented, glancing at her

"My sister's doing" she replied, disappearing further into the apartment. The blonde sighed and took in the ivory coloured room with a slight smile, it was very clean but he half expected that from someone like Lightning. She reappeared moments later carrying quilts, a rather large pillow and some clothing "you can sleep on the sofa tonight. Tomorrow, you can be on your way" she explained, dumping the load she carried onto an ebony couch

"Thanks" Cloud spoke, staring at her. Lightning picked up the clothes and threw them at him

"Put these on" she ordered, Cloud stifled a laugh

"You know, I'm flattered but I doubt _your_ clothes would suit me"

"But I thought you liked wearing women's clothes _Cloud_" she smirked

"What?" the blonde exclaimed, panicked

"Nothing. There not mine" she explained, Cloud unfolded them and noticed that they were indeed men's clothes "they might be a bit small. You're a little smaller than Snow", Cloud noticed how big the clothes were and his eyes widened slightly

"Your boyfriend must live in a gym" he commented, Lightning sent him a glare

"He is _**not **_my boyfriend"

"Then why do you have his clothes?"

"Just in case my sister kicks him out and he needs somewhere to crash" she explained, Cloud tossed his shirt to the side after removing it and placed the clean one on "and?" he asked, feeling a little stupid

"Tent's suit you" Lightning quipped. The blonde chuckled and nodded his thanks, they were left in a awkward silence with Cloud staring at her

"Sorry for killing your soldiers by the way" the swordsman said, rubbing the back of his head hesitantly, Lightning scoffed and rolled her eyes

"Wasn't exactly a smart move…", Cloud then noticed some blood on Lightning's arm. Without thinking the blonde approached her quickly, grabbing her by the wrist "you got shot?" Cloud sneered, annoyed that she had not mentioned this before "I'm fine" she answered, attempting to pull herself away from him but Cloud had a strong grip

"You need to clean this" he spoke as he noticed that the wound was fairly deep, he dragged her over to the couch but Lightning resisted "I said, I'm fine!" she spat, yanking her wounded arm from him "I'll do it myself!", Cloud frowned at her. He wasn't very good at "thank you"'s so he had thought by helping her his debt would have been cleared, obviously not "I'm not a child, I've been shot before and no doubt I will again" the rose haired soldier looked away from him and gestured to the couch "better get some sleep, I'm kicking you out early tomorrow".

Cloud resisted the urge to spit back a sarcastic comment as she walked back to what Cloud assumed to be her bedroom, he sighed and let himself slump on his bed for the night. She wasn't exactly the friendliest person Cloud had met but she was certainly an interesting person. Animals chirping could be heard outside, some sweet sounding and slightly familiar, others were more menacing so Cloud took great comfort in keeping his sword close that night as he drifted into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN**:**_** Hope that was alright. Might have the next chapter up later tonight because of my absense for a few days, if not then it will be up tomorrow. You probably noticed but i'm not brilliant at writing fight scenes so if anyone has any tips or suggestions then please speak up! I'd love to hear your thoughts so please review and thanks again for reading!


	6. Chapter 6 Revised

**_A/N: _**I re-read this and I didnt like how fast the development of their relationship was to i took out and added in some stuff. Hope it does it justice

* * *

><p>Lightning opened her eyes slowly to what sounded like a parade marching through her home. She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes as the sunlight crept eerily through her curtains "what the…?" she asked herself as she slowly slipped out of bed. It had been extremely hot the previous night so she had only put on a black nightdress that she had been given a few years ago as a gift, usually it was shorts she wore but the temperature had been nearly unbearable during the night so the slinky, figure hugging dress had been a necessity.<p>

As she walked down the halls of her apartment the crashing sounds from the living room were becoming louder and soon enough she could hear grunts coming from the living room "Cloud, what on Pulse are doing in her-" she began but was cut off by the site of Snow holding Cloud up against the wall, his fist ready to punch, they both glanced at her with slightly shocked expressions "Lightning!" Snow yelled, holding Cloud in place

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lightning asked, infuriated that Snow had just barged into her home

"Better question, what the hell is this _**freak show**_ doing here?" he exclaimed, Cloud fidgeted violently in his grasp but was unable to break free

"Snow, let him go!" Lightning ordered, coming between the pair of them in one swift movement

"Light, this guy's a nut job! Why the hell is he in your home!"

"Hey, watch it!" Cloud sneered, attempting to push past Lightning but she stopped him. The female soldier sent an icy glare at Snow who relaxed a little

"Light, if they find him here…you'll be arrested too"

"Wait, so they don't know I'm the one who broke him out?" Lightning asked, frowning slightly

"You helped break out him out!" Snow exclaimed again, Lightning rolled her eyes and turned to Cloud

"If they don't know then they won't come looking here so you're safe for now", Cloud nodded at her and sat himself down on the sofa

"Light, this guy is a criminal! He could be dangerous…I don't want to see you, my sister, get hurt" Snow added sincerely but Lightning glared at him once more

"I am _**not**_ your sister!" she snapped, resisting the urge to punch him, she turned away from him and looked at Cloud for a brief second, he looked lost

"Snow, this is nothing to do with you" she added

"No Light, I'm not letting you hide this guy!"

"Who died and made you in charge?" Lighting yelled

"I'm just looking out for you!""I don't need your help!", the pair of them argued with each other, one talking over the other and Cloud didn't know where to look

"Is everything alright?" said a small voice, Lightning glanced up at the door to find her sister staring at the pair with a stern look

"Serah" she spoke

"What are you doing here baby?" Snow asked, Lightning grimaced at his choice of pet name and returned her attention back to Serah

"You seemed anxious when you left this morning, so I followed you to see if something was wrong" she explained to her fiancé, the girl then turned to her big sister but her eyes glanced at Cloud "this is…the prisoner that escaped isn't it?", Lightning nodded slowly "they say he's dangerous Light…and Snow's right, if they find him here…I don't exactly want my only family to be in prison on my wedding day…" she paused and kept her eyes on him, her fearful expression suddenly changed to a warm smile "…but if he's with you then I suppose he cant be dangerous" she finished.

Lightning smirked slightly at her sister as she turned to Snow "I think you owe him an apology" she said sternly

"But…Serah…" he protested

"Snow!"

"Alright, alright…ugh…" the large man said, turning to Cloud "I'm…ugh…erm…sorry for, y'know…" he stuttered

"It's fine" Cloud replied, leaning back on the sofa, his face however showed that he was far from fine

"Hey, is he wearing my clothes?" Snow questioned, raising an eyebrow at Lightning "you didn't sleep together did you?", this time Lightning couldn't resist, even in front of Serah, she let her fist swing and it hit Snow directly in the jaw causing him to fall to the floor "I take that as a "no"" he spoke, nursing his bruised jaw. Serah rolled her eyes at her sister and bent down to check Snow was alright, Lightning frowned at Snow and attempted to hide her slight blush.

Snow stood up and watched Lightning carefully "does the whole town know about him?" Lightning asked, suddenly worried that someone may have saw them walking to her home last night "no. It's only direct members of the CRC…and of course, NORA" Snow answered, glancing out of the window

"Good" Lightning spoke "that way he can get out of town without any hassle"

"He's leaving?" Serah asked, frowning

"In a while he will be" the soldier answered, walking into her kitchen and leaning on the breakfast bar

"How come?" she asked Cloud

"Ugh…I have…other stuff to do" he spoke, Lightning frowned slightly

"Hmm…" Serah thought

"Well, if she offers you breakfast, say no" Snow winked at him "the girl burns cereal for Etro's sake!", Lightning cleared her throat threateningly and Snow smirked at her. Cloud held back a chuckle and glanced at a reddening Lightning "_anyway_" Lightning continued "are you guys done? Because if you are I'd like to politely ask you to leave" she finished, becoming increasingly irritated with the unwanted company

"Why? Eager to be alone are we?" Snow quipped again, Lightning leapt over the breakfast bar and attempted to grab him but was stopped by her sister "will you two stop!" she yelled

"Will _you_ stop trying to punch me?"

"Will_ you_ stop talking!" Lightning screeched, and once again the pair were launched into a verbal battle, one that Serah could not manage to stop. The young woman sighed and made her way over to the sofa and sat next to Cloud "best let them get it all out of their systems before tomorrow" she sighed

"Tomorrow?" Cloud asked, turning to face her

"Snow and I are getting married" she replied, Cloud smiled gently

"Congratulations"

"Thank you" she answered, smiling warmly at him "have you got a family? Wife? Children?"

"I have…an adopted child…sort of…" Cloud answered, looking a little sad. Serah frowned and bit her bottom lip before laughing slightly

"Oh, I'm so rude" she started over raised voices "I didn't even ask your name"

"Cloud Strife" he said hesitantly, Serah stared at him for a moment and tilted her head to the side

"Well that's certainly a strong name" she giggled, Cloud smirked and glanced back at the pair who were still arguing

"How long will they be like this?" the blonde asked and Serah sighed, holding her head in her hands

"Oh, I hope they will have stopped by tomorrow" she moaned. The blonde smirked slightly at her and then glanced back to the pair

"Is Lightning even her real name?" he asked

"No, she just calls herself that" Serah answered

"Why?"

"I think she'd be angry if I told you and I really don't want to annoy her before tomorrow. It was enough trouble getting her to be apart of the wedding, she'll use any excuse to get out of it", Cloud raised his eyebrows with surprise "hey! I have a great idea!" Serah grinned at him

"What?"

"Why don't you come as Lightning's plus one?" she practically squealed and Cloud's eyes widened slightly

"What? N-no, I couldn't… I…I'm not really…"

"Oh come on, it'll be fun! I don't mean to the ceremony but you could definitely come to the reception!"

"I-that's a nice offer but…"

"Oh please come!" she begged, leaning into him slightly "truth be told, I want Lightning to have a distraction tomorrow. She hates things like this and will use any excuse to get out of it early! If you went with her then she would have more of a reason to stay"

"Even at her own sister's wedding?" Cloud asked, slightly shocked

"It's a miracle I got her to be one of my bridesmaids! Please, you would be doing me a massive favour…" Serah begged, Cloud frowned and nodded at her "Yes!" she grinned as she threw her arms around his neck to give him a light hug "thank you so much!".

The two future in-laws were still at each other's throats and Serah placed a sly smile on her face, she cleared her throat and said rather loudly "it's settled then, tomorrow, you can go with Lightning to my wedding as her plus one", the room fell silent and Lightning glanced at her sister evilly

"What did you just say?" she asked, stepping closer to her unflinching sister

"Cloud can go with you tomorrow"

"Oh no he won't"

"Oh yes he will"

"Oh no he won't!"

"Oh _yes_ he will!"

"Ladies, ladies, this is not a pantomime" Snow piped up "Light, what's so wrong with having someone there with you"

"I don't _want _him there with me. I don't need a babysitter!"

"Weddings are the worst events to go to alone Lightning" Serah commented, looking very smug

"I don't care! He's not going!" Lightning stated, folding her arms "did you suggest this?" she spat at Cloud who raised his hands in defence

"Of course not!" he replied

"I did" Serah said sternly, standing and placing her hands on her hips "it'll be good for you"

"How on Pulse will this be good for me?"

"It might actually make you enjoy yourself for once! Get involved with the celebration!" Serah snapped, copying her sister's stance.

The two men stared in awe as they argued, both of them with a look of "stay the hell out of it" written on their faces. Lightning made a form of "humph" noise and it was obvious she had lost this battle with her sister. Serah had a look of triumph plastered on her fair features as she walked over to Snow and linked their hands together "we'll leave you to explain the details to him Light. See you tomorrow" she grinned as she and Snow exited the apartment leaving Lightning in a foul mood.

The pair sat in silence for a moment and Lightning grumbled something under her breath as she sat on a bar stool opposite the blonde, how dare Serah arrange something so personal. If Lightning had wanted him there then she would have asked him already, the blonde smirked slightly "are you alright?" he asked, leaning forward "of course I'm alright!" she snapped, becoming increasingly aware of how short her nightdress was. Cloud chuckled as she fidgeted slightly "shut up!" she yelled, glaring at him, she stood from her seat and walked over to the window "look, if you don't want me there, I won't go. I'll leave now if you want me to, to be honest I just said yes to get your sister off my back" he spoke softly, turning in his seat to face her, Lightning said nothing as a twinge of emotional pain hit her as he spoke.

Cloud, on the other hand, obviously took her silence code for "get the hell out of my home" as he took off Snow's shirt and folded it neatly before placing it on the already folded blankets "what are you doing?" she asked, feeling slightly guilty

"I'll go" he said "you can tell your sister that I was a dick and refused to go with you, or that I didn't want to be stuck at a wedding, either one will do…y'know, just in case she yells at you again" he smirked slightly, Lightning felt her lips tug into the form of a small smile and she shook her head gently

"I'm…I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to be so-…so short with you, it's just…I'm not very good at these sorts of things" she said nervously "push me in front of a Behemoth and I wont even flinch but this…it's a whole different game", Lightning sat down on the sofa near him and folded her arms again

"You don't seem the type to be nervous" Cloud commented, glancing down at her as he picked up his own shirt

"Everyone probably thinks that…even Serah" she spoke, not looking at him

"Look, I'll be there as…support…considering you don't like these things or…whatever" Cloud said uncomfortably

"Support? But we barely know each other!" she argued, her voice full of anxiousness

"You busted me out of prison, I think I owe you…but as soon as it's over I'm gone"

"Right" Lightning agreed "are you sure you even _want_ to go?" she asked

"I sort of owe it to your sister as well" the blonde responded

"How so?"

"She didn't look at me as if was crazy when I told her my name" Cloud answered, Lightning scoffed

"Yeah, that's Serah, the "nice" Farron sister", Cloud stifled a laugh

"You're not _that_ bad" he said before thinking, Lightning glanced up at him and his face was slightly red as he stared back. She bit down on her bottom lip as she gazed at his unimaginably blue eyes, they were just impossible, how on Pulse did he ever get that beautiful colour? Her breath hitched slightly as he titled his head inquisitively, his eyes never leaving hers. Lightning swallowed hard as she tried ever so hard not to think back to their first proper meeting "like I said, we barely know each other" she said as she stood from their uncomfortable position, she allowed herself a moment to take a breath before turning back to him "breakfast?" she asked, in a slightly fake, happier tone

"Just don't make cereal"

"Ha ha" she replied with her usual emotionless face

"Do you want a hand?" he asked, standing

"You cook?" Lightning asked as she reached for some bread, eggs and bacon

"A little, a friend taught me" he revealed as he strolled over to the kitchen

"Well then" she began, forcing the ingredients into his hands "that means you can make _me _breakfast whilst _I_ go take a shower and get dressed", Cloud scoffed as she disappeared into her bedroom.

Lightning sighed as she dressed herself, a shower was definitely what she needed after that, a cold one. She wouldn't wear her soldier uniform on her days off so she wore simple yet comfortable clothing, in other words; jeans and a vest. As she entered her living room Cloud was sat at the breakfast bar eating, she approached him noticing that there was a plate filled with delicious smelling food next to his "I hope it's alright" he said, wiping his mouth, Lightning smiled slightly and sat next to him

"Any form of food is good at the moment" she commented, digging into the well presented meal "and it's _got_ to be better than mine"

"What _are_ you good at?" Cloud pondered

"What an odd question" Lightning scoffed but the blonde merely shrugged

"I'm interested", the was a pause whilst Lightning played with her bacon

"Housework" she replied, Cloud let out a slight laugh and gestured to the clean apartment

"I noticed"

"Hmmm"

"Would it be alright if I used your shower?" the blonde asked, running a hand through his hair, Lightning waited to swallow her food before answering

"Yeah I guess. The towels are on the railings to the left"

"Thanks" he replied, taking his dish over to the sink in the kitchen. Lightning watched him carefully as he washed and put away his plate

_"Support huh?"_ she pondered as he stalked into the bathroom . Suddenly her phone started to ring and she flipped it open to find she had a message from Snow

_"Turn on the T.V"_, Lightning frowned and did as she was instructed. The image on the television was similar to that of the one that had been shown when Cosmos had made her appearance _"another town has been completely destroyed" _began the new reporter _"this time New Nautilus has been burnt to the ground and sources have once again reported the mysterious figure heading towards the city before the incident occurred. So far, no survivors have been found. The CRC are making it their priority to track this figure down as fast as possible and have sent troops to the next closest city, New Palumpolum-"_

"What's going on?" Cloud asked as he stepped into the room fully dressed, his hair still slightly wet

"There's been an attack on a city…it's the second one" Lightning explained, the blonde stared intently at the images on the screen and a look of uneasiness came across his face "it's already started"he warned, walking away from the living room "you know something about this?" Lightning exclaimed, chasing after him. Cloud was near the door, holstering his sword "it's the reason I'm here…I have to stop it. Where is this city?"

"It's miles away" she answered, sighing "look you won't catch whoever did this in that city now. Their probably miles away, heading for the next town"

"So I go to the next town" Cloud responded

"Which is even further than this one" she stated, gesturing to the T.V

"So what do I do?" Cloud snapped, there was a pause as Lightning considered his question

"If you wait until tomorrow, after the wedding is over, I can go with you and-"

"I haven't got time to wait until tomorrow, more people will die unless I go now!"

"You'll die if you go now, and if what Cosmos said proves true then you're no good to us dead" Lightning started, placing her hands on her hips "you'll get lost and end up getting killed. If you wait until tomorrow night, I can take you to New Palumpolum in half the time it would take you to get there on your own", the blonde sighed and removed his sword from it's holster "fine. I'll wait".

* * *

><p>The pair didn't speak to each other for the rest of the day, Lightning wondered whether she had upset him in some way but that thought quickly vanished when she noticed that checked the news every ten minutes. He was anxious, but why? Just how bad was this evil? And what connection did he have to it? The soldier sighed as she watched him travel from the window to the T.V, and back again.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_** There, hope that's better. Next chapter the adventure part will start and you'll find out why Lightning is reluctant to believe he's Cloud. Please let me know if this was better else i worry :L. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:**_ Well, here's the next chapter. Sorry about the hassle with the last one, hopefully that won't happen again. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>The blonde gritted his teeth anxiously, Lightning had been gone for five hours now and Cloud was eager to get the wedding over with. The quicker he got through it, the quicker he could get out of here and track down Sephiroth. The swordsman constantly checked his weapon, often touching the tip quickly in order to see if it was still sharp, each time he drew a small amount of blood from his finger. If he continued to do so, he wouldn't be surprised if he bled to death!<p>

He hadn't seen his "room mate" leave earlier but he had certainly _heard_ her, Cloud's best guess was that she was struggling with the high shoes she must have been wearing as it sounded like she was tripping over things as she tried to leave the apartment.

After she had left Cloud got up and checked the television once more, there was nothing new to report on the "Sephiroth Front" but that was worse in his mind, he had barely slept the previous night and it was driving him mad to think that he was out there, running free and _alive_. Cloud growled slightly as this thought hit him again "how?" he barked at himself, trying not to punch the closest thing to him which happened to be a mirror. Even if he had been resurrected by Chaos, the God of Discord wouldn't have done that without a fee, what did Sephiroth have to do? Just destroy this world? Or was there something else…?

It was at this moment that Cloud realised he would need to find out more about this world before he could even _think_ about pursuing Sephiroth but where should he begin? It's not as if he could go around questioning people, someone may recognise him, or a guard may see. No, he should start with the resources he could get his hands on, in other words: Lightning's bedroom.

He pushed open her door gently, he didn't know why, it wasn't as if she was there to catch him going through her stuff. His first place to check were obviously her drawers and wardrobes, of course he wasn't expecting to find much in there aside from clothes but he figured that the best place to hide something was in the most obvious place. The blonde pulled open a silver handled drawer and was presented with an abundance of underwear "ahem" Cloud cleared his throat as his manoeuvred his way through the scantly material to find nothing at the bottom of the drawer "oh well…" he mumbled sarcastically, glancing at a red and black thong he had found.

As he closed the drawer and opened the next, he soon realised that his theory had been wrong. Perhaps Lightning was not as sneaky as he initially thought. The blonde sighed as he found nothing in the drawers or wardrobe "where…?" he pondered as his let a hand run through his yellow spikes, that was when his eyes suddenly glanced to her bed, or rather _underneath_ her bed.

Cloud got onto his knees and bent down smoothly, his eyes scanning for anything and everything until he saw a large box, with a hefty grunt he managed to pull it out from it's sleeping position only to cough as dust overwhelmed him "perhaps it's…not so…clean" he stuttered in between coughs and near-sneezes. The box was old, that much he could tell, the hinges for the lid were rusted gold and the padlock on the front looked as if it had not been opened in at least a decade "hmm…" Cloud mused as he wondered whether to bust open the lock or not, if he did then Lightning would surely find out that he had been through her things but she was obviously hiding something… "ah…", the blonde pushed the box back under the bed to it's rightful place and sighed "perhaps if I found the key…".

For the next hour Cloud scoured Lightning's room with great intensity for this key but he had come up short. He had checked all of the drawers again, the bedside table, checked if there were any loose floorboards and had even lifted her mattress to see if there was anything underneath but no key was found. The blonde let out a groan of irritation as he made his way out of Lightning's bedroom, checking that everything was back in it's proper place "where the hell would she kee-"

"What were you doing in my room?", the blonde glanced up to see a _slightly_ pissed off looking Lightning glaring at him

"I was just-" it was then that he noticed how she looked. Her usual curly hair was tied up and curled tightly with her fringe sweeping across her forehead, clipped neatly to the side with a diamond slide. Her arms were crossed, covering a part of her knee length, white dress whose straps laid just below her pale shoulders. The dress itself was extremely figure hugging and the blonde was shocked to find that she did in fact have curves underneath her usual, baggy soldier uniform "well?" she demanded

"_She looks…"_ Cloud wasn't sure how to finish that thought

"I-I was just checking out the rest of the apartment" he muttered, looking away from her

"That doesn't give you permission to go into _my_ room" she snapped, Cloud still didn't meet her gaze

"Look, can we just go" he muttered, pushing past her quickly and making for the door

"What's your hurry?" she asked, following him

"The quicker this is over, the quicker we leave" he answered, opening the door to reveal the beautiful world of Pulse. Residents were out walking around in the midday sun, adults and children basking in the light whilst chatting happily despite the danger that threatened them, as if it didn't even exist "where is this place?" Cloud asked as Lightning locked her door

"It's on the pier" she replied, walking in front of him, beckoning him to follow.

* * *

><p>As they arrived Cloud immediately felt underdressed, everyone was wearing posh clothing, suits and dresses whilst he was wearing a boat load of leather. The pier was beautiful, the sun was setting over the horizon and a live band played whilst people danced, laughed and chatted. He coughed quietly and glanced at Lightning who was calling Serah over, the young girl looked stunning to say the least. Her dress was similar to Lightning's, the only differences being that it was strapless, floor length and had diamante spread across the top. Serah smiled at Cloud and he nodded in return "congratulations" he mumbled, glancing at Snow who was talking to fellow guests<p>

"Thanks" Serah replied happily "I'm so glad that you came. It's better that Lightning has someone to talk to now that Sahz and Hope are gone", Cloud smirked as they were left in an awkward silence "well I better go and see what Snow's up to" she chimed, skipping off leaving the pair

"Sahz and Hope?" Cloud asked

"Friends of ours. Sahz is a pilot, Hope's a kid"

"_His_ kid?"

"No, just a kid". They sat on the far end of the pier, as far away from everyone as they possibly could but it wasn't as if Cloud cared, he just wanted to get out of here as fast as he could "will you stop that?" Lightning seethed

"Stop what?" Cloud snapped, sitting up straight

"You're tense and it's making me feel uncomfortable. Just relax, we'll be making tracks soon", the blonde sighed, she didn't understand "what?" she asked

"Nothing"

"What is it?"

"It's just-" he began, taking a glance at her "I just want to get this done" He heard Lightning sigh quietly and he bowed his head as a response

"You've got another day to wait yet. It'll take us at least 24 hours to get to New Palumpolum"

"Are you kidding me?" Cloud exclaimed, sitting up and turning to her "…sonofa-"

"Hey, don't get like that. At least you know you're going somewhere" she argued back, Cloud mumbled something under his breath

"Lightning!" a voice called, the blonde lifted his head to see an elderly man and his wife approaching them

"Your parents?", she shook her head and stood

"Sir" she spoke

"Now, now Lightning. I'm just an old officer now, call me David" he smiled. His grey hair was slicked back to define his ageing features his wife however looked a little younger, her hair only partially grey and tied up in a neat bun "it's lovely to see you Lightning" she said, smiling at her

"And you ma'am"

"You must be so proud of your sister Lightning" she said

"I am"

"Must be a weight off of your shoulders, now Snow's around. I guess you won't have to play mother anymore" she continued, Lightning frowned and averted her gaze

"Lightning I hear you've had some trouble with a prisoner over in your department recently" the elderly man asked, Lightning nodded

"Yes sir"

"Any luck with finding him yet?"

"Not yet sir, but I feel I'm getting…rather close"

"Blasted criminals! Well, if anyone can catch him, you can!" he said happily

"Thank you sir" Lightning replied, still looking ever so slightly sad, it was then that the man noticed Cloud

"Well, well, well…" he said with a smirk "now whose this strapping young man" he asked, gesturing to Cloud. The blonde shook his attention from a distracted Lightning, stood and shook his hand "this is Mr and Mrs Lewis. Mr Lewis was one of my commanding officers when I first started in the Guardian Corps" Lightning spoke, her voice sombre

"Ah, that was when I was young and _useful_. Now, I'm just an' old man with some stories", Cloud chuckled softly

"So, what is your name young man?" his wife asked expectantly, Cloud looked at Lightning who gave him a look

"Ugh…I'm…", again he glanced at his companion to find her shaking her head at him slightly "Cl-Vincent…"

"Vincent…?"

"Valentine-"

"-_Teen_!" Lightning corrected "Valenteen", Cloud frowned at her slightly, as did the Lewis's "he has this speech impediment…thing"

"Ah I see! I was going to say!" Mrs Lewis said "Vincent Valentine is the name of that…ugh…what do you call it…character!" she said excitably "what an interesting coincidence that would have been!" she laughed, Mr Lewis laughed with her "yes it would have indeed. Tell me, Vincent, are you soldier? You certainly have the build for it"

"I _usthed_ to be" Cloud mocked, his face straight as ever, Lightning stifled a smirk and grabbed Cloud's arm

"Would you excuse us" she spoke, holding in a slight laugh. She dragged him out onto the dance floor and turned to face him "what do you think your doing?" she spoke through gritted teeth

"I was playing along" the blonde said in his defence "it obviously cheered you up a bit", Lightning stared at him for a moment before letting herself smile gently

"Hmm…"

"Yo, are you two gonna' start dancing or just waste space?" Snow called from afar, Cloud gulped slightly as he realised they were stood in the middle of the dance floor

"I don't dance" he said to Lightning

"Neither do I" she replied "but…" her eyes glanced over to her sister who smiled at her reassuringly. The soldier sighed and let her hands rest uncomfortably on Cloud's shoulders, he jumped back slightly "Lightning, I…"

"Oh just shut up and put your hands on my waist before I change my mind", the swordsman scoffed and smirked at her before he reluctantly managed to place his hands on her hips.

* * *

><p>Whilst they danced Lightning's eyes never left Serah who was obviously caught up in dancing with Snow, Cloud followed her gaze "are you ok?"<p>

"Hmm" she answered

"She'll be alright"

"Huh?" Lightning gasped slightly, her attention being brought back to the blonde

"He'll look after her" Cloud responded

"I know"

"So, what are you worried about?"

"I-" she sighed with downcast eyes "…never mind", Cloud bit his bottom lip briefly

"Just because she's married, it doesn't mean that you'll…ugh- stop being her…her sister", the woman stared at Cloud with wide eyes for a moment before nodding slightly "hmm…" she repeated.

Lightning lifted her gaze to her sister once again and smiled slightly but the blonde could have swore he saw a flicker of envy "she look's beautiful, doesn't she?", Cloud watched Lightning carefully, his eyes tracing her face all the way along her arms and finally her fingers which were rested softly on his shoulders, he swallowed hard "you…do too y'know" he answered, stuttering his words, Lightning glanced at him, her lips parted and head titled to the side slightly "I'm not…I just-I mean I-" Cloud tried, wanting desperately to find a way to excuse himself but no, they were locked in that stare again. The one that made Cloud want to throw himself off of the nearest roof, why did he get himself into these thing's?

Lightning continued to stare and for a moment he forgot where they were, a small blush crept up on Lightning's face and she bowed her head slightly, breaking their eye contact. When she lifted her head again however, her face no longer held a bashful expression but a serious one, her eyes glanced past Cloud "Lucy" Lightning whispered

"What?"

"Lucy's here" she said more urgently

"Lucy?"

"Lucy from the CRC. She knows you, if she see's you…" the soldier reacted quickly by grabbing his arm and pulling him in the opposite direction of their possible giveaway "shit!" Cloud spat as they jogged passed people with a quickening pace "I think it's time I left" Cloud warned

"You're not going on your own", Lightning slowed their pace once they were a good distance from the celebration

"Why?"

"I told you last night, you'll end up getting lost and killed. No, better if I go with you, I'll leave you at New Palumpolum"

"Right"

"But I am _not_ trekking through Pulse in these _things_" she warned, lifting her foot to show the massive heel she was wearing "I need to get my sword anyway" Cloud reminded her, checking to see if they were followed "right".

* * *

><p>It was dark by the time they reached Lightning's home and the streets which were once busy were now empty and devoid of sound. Cloud waited in the living room for his companion whilst she changed, though he didn't have to wait long "ready to go?" he asked, holstering his sword as she leant up again a wall<p>

"Come here" she beckoned, walking back into her bedroom "I want to show you something", the blonde followed without objection to find her kneeling on the floor with the box he had been trying to open earlier in front of her "you went through my stuff didn't you?"

"Huh?"

"You tried to open this box"

"I-I…" Cloud sighed and ran a hand through his hair "I just needed to know more about this place, it's completely foreign to me…"

"You really believe you're Cloud don't you" Lightning stated, looking away from him

"That's because I _am_", the woman sighed and took a pin out of her hair which had now been put back into it's regular style "sit on the bed" she ordered as she placed the pin in the padlock

"Don't you have a key?" Cloud asked, doing as she requested

"No, I threw it away years ago"

"Why?"

"Just in case some blonde, spiky haired idiot decided to go through my things" she smiled sarcastically, Cloud scoffed as she pulled off the lid to reveal some old, dusty books "right" she began, lifting the box and placing it on her lap as she sat next to the blonde "these are really old so be careful" she warned as she handed one of them to Cloud

"What are they?"

"When I was a kid, my father used to tell me the stories from these books. Collectively, their known as "The Ten Day Saga"" she paused as Cloud looked at the front and back cover. The books were all covered in red leather, the only inscription on them being a roman numeral written in gold "a long time ago these stories weren't just believed to be works of fiction, they were legends but as time went on people began to believe less and less in the magic that was involved so, altogether, they stopped believing that they were true. The legends were typed up and put into these books. Everyone knows the stories…" she trailed off, Cloud listened intently to her as she talked and nodded every so often "why are they called "The Ten Day Saga"?" he asked

"There are ten books, ten different worlds, ten evils and ten Heroes. One for each story"

"And let me guess, the stories happened over the course of ten days?"

"Oh no, there are probably hundreds of years between each story…I'm not actually sure why they say it's ten day's"

"Why are you showing me this?" he asked, placing the book he had in his hand back in the box. Lightning sighed and reached into the box to grab another book, she handed it to Cloud who took the book graciously "I loved them all, the Heroes, the romance, the fights and the magic. It was a child's dream world and when my father told me that people used to believe that these Heroes existed, I fell in love with stories all over again. The thought that these things actually happened, that it was possible to be a Hero…it was my dream. After my father read all ten to me he asked me which was my favourite" Lightning gestured to the book Cloud was holding "…the seventh day…that was my favourite…"

"The seventh day?"

"Yes" Lightning took a breath and watched Cloud carefully "it tells the story... of a man named Cloud Strife, and his companions, who fought against the Shin-ra Electric Power Company and a man named Sephiroth in order to... save the planet"

"What?"

"If you don't believe me…open the book" she suggested, turning towards him properly. Cloud hesitated for a moment as he stared down at the ancient text, had it all been a lie? Slowly he flipped open the pages, their text was burnt away slightly and the pages were turning yellow but sure enough it was all there. Destroying Mako reactors, attempting to kill Rufus, Sector 7 being destroyed, Areith's death…All of it, word for word, printed and bound together…as a _children's story_! Cloud stood and left the book on the bed next to Lightning "I'm…sorry…" she said slowly, picking up the book herself and flicked through the pages

"I-…was it all real? Am-am I…real?". Cloud let himself think, how could it have all been a lie? He remembered…thinking things, feeling things… A feeling of elation suddenly came upon him, an energising feeling "no" he said bluntly

"No?"

"It…it _was_ real…I remember feeling…the pain when Areith died…I remember feeling…angry at Sephiroth, I remember feeling confused when I saw Nibleheim again, I remember-…I lived this" he answered, gesturing to the book but Lightning shook her head

"I'm sorry…but I just can't…"

"Lightning, I'm real, I'm Cloud!"

"You're sick" she reasoned

"_**No**_!" Cloud yelled "_**I'm real**_! And not you or anyone else, or some _book_ is gonna' make me change my mind about that" he finished, storming out of her bedroom

"Wait!" she called but Cloud didn't stop. He felt alive, more alive than he had felt in years. He went for the door but Lightning grabbed his arm "don't! If you go out there alone then-"

"Then what? I'll be killed? Is that it?", Lightning frowned "whose gonna' miss a "madman"?", he made for the exit again, shrugging off her hand

"Please!"

"Please what?"

"Just-…just let me go with you, until you get to the city"

"Why?"

"Do I need a reason?" she asked, frowning at him. Cloud sighed and opened the door

"You better not hold me up" he spoke, and then he was gone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_Well? Was it satisfactory? Next chapter is a travelling chapter so be prepared for a lot of fights. If there is anything I can do to improve, please let me know! Thanks for reading?


	8. Chapter 8

Pulse at night was far more dangerous than the day, creatures that hated the light would come out from whatever cranny they had suppressed themselves in and prowl their territory with hungry minds. With a sky that was devoid of light, the stars covered by thunderous clouds, no longer was there the sweet warmth of daylight, but the cold of the dark. The ground was black, crunching underneath brave feet as twigs, branches and rocks were thrown across the landscape, disturbed from their sleep. A soft wind blew from the east, it chorused it's way through tree's and bushes, attaching itself to everything in it's path causing a chill to run down the two travellers spines. It was clear from the soldier's expression alone that she was on edge, as she walked various noises caused her head to snap in that particular direction. The chirp of a bird, the growl of a predator, all of it brought a sense of tension and the air became more and more fowl as they embarked deeper across The Archylte Steppe.

* * *

><p>They had been walking for at least two hours, that much Lightning knew for sure, whether they were going quick enough well, that was another matter entirely. Cloud had specifically stated that he wanted to get to New Palumpolum as quickly as possible and to that, Lightning held no objection but walking itself would not be enough to get them there by dawn.<p>

Lightning sighed as she lifted herself over a rock, waiting for Cloud to do the same "we're not moving quick enough" she said, it was the first thing either of them had said since they had left New Bodhum and the look on the blonde's face suggested that she had just stated the most obvious thing in the world "you think?", the soldier let herself sit on top of the rock she had just crossed "well stopping isn't going to help" Cloud muttered, continuing on as the roar of what sounded like a Behemoth echoed throughout the area "hey, wait!" Lightning called, quieter than usual to make sure they did not disturb any unnoticed residents, Cloud stopped and looked over his shoulder slightly "look, you say you know who is making these attacks right?"

"Hmmm"

"…tell me"

"Why don't you go look it up in one of your books"

"Is that why you've gone all quiet?" Lightning snapped, standing

"Quiet?" Cloud replied, turning to face her "what do you mean I've gone qu-" he sighed "never mind"

"Tell me who's behind these attacks" she urged, walking up to him

"No"

"Tell me!" she spat, inches away from him

"You wouldn't believe me!" Cloud yelled back

"And why's that?"

"Because if you're to _narrow minded_ to believe I'm _me,_ how the hell are you meant to believe anything else I say?"

"Narrow minded?"

"Yes! Soldier's always are, because in the end that's _all_ they are. Their the same, each and every one of them. Just hired guns who think their fighting for freedom when actually, deep down, their just fighting for the highest bidder and they don't care what orders they get, lessons they get taught or people they meet. If something needs to be done, they get it done without any thought of the consequences! That's all you are Lightning! A _dumb grunt _waiting to get killed…" Cloud ranted, his eyes venomous as they gorged themselves into her, the soldier bit her bottom lip as his words stung her internally.

At first she felt like throwing abuse at him in retaliation however she realised that this would not help the uncomfortable situation they had found themselves in, Cloud on the other hand looked as if he wanted her to yell at him for whatever reason which only egged her on "you sonofa-", the low growl of a creature hurtled them into a silence and as vibrations echoed their way through their bodies they knew that they had woken something rather large up. Something moved in the darkness and Lightning quickly drew her weapon, the low growl sounded again and the vibrations began to get more violent, Cloud also drew his sword and readied it in front of him.

Before either of them knew it a Behemoth jumped into their line of vision, it's black skin blending into the night which made it difficult to see but it's green eyes shone as an advantage to the two wonderers. It roared threateningly and roughly pawed at the ground, Lightning raised her weapon and glanced across at Cloud who was obviously itching to attack but the creature got the first move. It lunged at the pair of them, claws shining against the brief glimpse of moonlight as it thrashed it's paw down at them.

The pair leaped out of the way long before the claw made contact with the ground, Cloud landed miraculously on his feet, sword still at the ready and Lightning saw this as an opportunity. The nimble soldier jumped high above the creature with the intent of impaling her sword through it's neck but was unfortunately caught off guard, the Behemoth glanced up quickly and batted Lightning off with it's claws, leaving three, heavily bleeding marks in her back. She let out a harsh groan as she hit the floor with tremendous speed, laid face down on the ground.

Lightning attempted to lift herself up but the wounds on her back stretched and split further down her skin, releasing a small howl of pain from her lips. As blood dripped and rolled down blades of damp grass the Behemoth approached her hungrily, it's nose high after picking up the scent of spilt crimson. Cloud however, was already one step ahead. He himself now attempted the move that Lightning had previously tried in the hopes of catching it off guard.

Lightning watched in awe as the blonde took a running jump onto the Behemoths back, causing it to rear onto it's back legs in attempt to throw him off but to avail. Cloud plunged his sword into the beast's neck emitting a roar of agony from the creature, and as the blonde continued to push through the tough flesh the animal began to sink to the ground in a heavy heap, dark liquid spewing from it's open wound as Cloud pulled out his sword "humph…" Cloud grunted as he jumped off the fallen beast "ah!" Lightning seethed as she pulled herself to her knees

"Lightning!" Cloud called as he rushed over to her, getting down to his knees once he had reached his wounded companion

"Damn things…" she muttered, resting against a nearby log. Cloud moved around to her back and gently touched her shoulder causing her to wince, the blonde snapped his hand away violently "sorry…did that hurt?"

"No…I just… don't like people touching me" she scoffed, Cloud frowned and once again placed his hand on her shoulder gaining no response this time. The swordsman didn't need to lift Lightning's shirt to see the damage as her blood was already coming through the material at a fast rate "we need to get you to a hospital" Cloud remarked but she merely shrugged, wincing again

"N-no…we'd have to go all the way back to New Bodhum and what would be the point in that?" she stuttered, her breathing shallow

"How about to stop you from dying!" Cloud responded, slipping his arm around her and lifting her to her feet, she let out a groan of pain and let her arm rest across Cloud's shoulders "why bother? I'm just some dumb grunt who's waiting to get killed, remember?", the blonde glanced at her apologetically

"I-"

"There's a passage, to the north-west, it's called The Font of Namva…it's safe…sort of" she mumbled

"What do you mean "sort of"?"

"Well, it's probably full of Sahagins…but other than that…"

"Sahagins?" Cloud asked as he began to move in the direction she had directed him

"Water type…creatures" she whispered, becoming less and less aware of her surroundings as more and more blood poured from her

"Lightning?"

"Hmm?"

"Stay with me, don't close your eyes yet" Cloud warned as the passage came into view. Thunder boomed overhead and as the rain began to pour Cloud cursed. The injured soldier laughed slightly as the pain in her back seemed to increase as the water seeped through, she inhaled sharply and widened her eyes to force herself awake "it's just through here" she said as they came to a rock filled slope

"Great, can I just roll you down?" Cloud scoffed, Lightning chuckled again gently as the blonde manoeuvred their way down the steep hill.

* * *

><p>Once they reached the water-logged clearing Lightning wriggled herself out of Clouds grasp and slumped against a rock near a small waterfall, the blonde on the other hand had decided to explore a little. In the dark it was difficult to see, especially as the rain poured harder than before "there's a small cave over the other side of the valley" he told her once he had returned "I'll go and see if it's safe and come back to get you"<p>

"Hey…wait!" she called but the blonde was already gone. Lightning squinted through the rain in order to capture a glimpse of her companion but all she managed to get was the shine of a sword and the noise of angry creatures which she expected to be Sahagins. The rain slipped into Lightning's eyes and she blinked numerous times to clear her vision, her usually light, shiny hair was now soaking and sticking to the sides of her face. Water droplets dripped from the tips of her soaked head and landed graciously on her hand, it was cold and sure enough it caused Lightning to shiver uncontrollably, suddenly a sharp light flashed in the sky followed by drums of thunder "great…a storm" Lightning groaned and she tried to stand but was stopped as her blonde headed accomplice homed into view

"It's all clear…come on" he said, slipping his arm around her once again and lifted her to her feet "you okay?"

"Yeah…I think". The pair slowly made there way over to the cave the blonde had spoke of, Sahagin bodies roamed the area and Lightning grimaced "you can't _not_ make a mess can you?"

"It's a habit I'm afraid" Cloud responded as he set her down inside the cave, Lightning winced again as her back hit the cold, rock wall of the cave "I'm gonna' have to take a look at those" Cloud said, gesturing to her wounds, Lightning nodded "would be a bit better if we had some light though…don't you think?" she suggested, the blonde nodded and made his way outside the cave again.

* * *

><p>By the time Cloud had got a fire going inside their room for the night Lightning was half asleep, her head rested weakly against the brick wall. The fight with Cloud, the pain of the wound, the amount of blood she had lost, all of it had exhausted her and she lay with hardly any energy left in her small body "hey" Cloud whispered to her "time to fix you up", Lightning managed to turn her back to him and again rested the side of her head to the wall "ugh…you're gonna' need t-to take off you're…ugh…" but the soldier was already undoing her white trench coat as he stuttered through his words. Slowly she slipped it off and it fell to the ground with a mighty thump, next was the leather, crop top she wore underneath. Painfully, she managed to raise her arm up to the zip and pulled it down gently and groaned as she took it off "is that alright?" she asked, turning her head slightly<p>

"Yeah" Cloud replied "though…I should ask you to take your bra off as payback"

"Heh…" was the muffled reply as Lightning's eyes gently slid shut. She heard the blonde rummage through her red satchel and pull out the medical supplies she kept in there "ready?" Cloud asked

"Mhmm" she replied, waiting for the antiseptic to take hold, suddenly a sharp burning sting enveloped Lightning's body and she gritted her teeth as the pain flicked through her, coursing through every limb she had, her body tensed and Cloud eased the pressure on her skin, but soon enough, the pain was gone as quickly as it had arrived. Lightning exhaled out of relief as she felt one of Cloud's hands dab her wounds with a dry cloth, the other hand was resting lightly on her shoulder, his thumb caressing the skin in some attempt to calm her she guessed. It was soothing and Lightning almost let out a slight groan of disappointment as his hand left her shoulder "Lightning" Cloud spoke

"Hmm?" she replied, slightly thankful that he had spoken at that moment

"What did Cosmos say to you?" he asked, now placing bandages across her wounds

"She told me…you were Cloud…and that you had some important…_mission_ or something" Lightning paused as Cloud's hands stopped "…and that I had to set you free"

"That was it?" the blonde inquired, his hands still stationary on the small of her back

"Yes, why?"

"Just wondering…", his hands quickly got back to work as he gently applied some pressure to one of her bandaged wounds.

* * *

><p>Cloud's hands left her skin and Lightning redressed herself as Cloud watched out over the valley "thanks" she said as she did the last few buckles up on her trench coat<p>

"Couldn't have you bleed to death could I?" he smirked, Lightning smiled gently and rested herself once again against the rock wall. The heat emitted from their fire was comforting as the sound of the rain ringed throughout the cave, small drips and drops echoed around them as they watched the water fall from the sky but still a cold chill racked through the soldiers body again causing her to shiver fairly visibly "cold?" Cloud asked, shuffling next to her

"No" she lied, shivering again, Cloud let out a quiet chuckle and shifted so they were touching. She gasped slightly as his leg brushed against her bare one and sneaked herself away "I'm trying to help keep you warm…" he spoke softly as the burning ember in front of them flicked higher, she sighed and let her legs relax against his, letting out a soft hum of approval "Lightning?" Cloud said again

"Hmm?"

"If Cosmos told you I'm Cloud…why do you still not believe me?", Lightning sighed.

She was far to weak to argue with him and she was already half asleep again "I loved those stories" she murmured as her eyes closed "so much…", her voice had a saddened tone to it "I believed that they were real…like people used to…", Cloud's lips parted as he glanced down at Lightning who he could tell was slowly drifting in and out of consciousness "Cloud was always my favourite…I used to think that he'd come and save me when I needed him…you think like that when you're a kid, don't you?" she smiled slightly at herself and Cloud stifled a grin "…my parents died when I was fifteen…and he didn't come" she said bluntly, her eyes suddenly shot open and she stared intently at Cloud whose face was a mere inch away from hers "you didn't come".

The pair stared at each other. Lightning gazed up at the blonde with an honest look but he stared back with something else, remorse? Pity? Guilt? She couldn't tell "that wasn't a cue for sympathy" she mocked, thinking back to what he had said before

"I wasn't planning on giving you any" he whispered back.

Cloud leaned into her ever so slightly and Lightning made no attempt to move, their breaths mixing together, the tips of their noses idly brushing against one another and Cloud's leather clad fingers began to slowly caress Lightning's bare ones. It wasn't until Lightning found herself _wanting_ to move closer that she pulled herself away. She wouldn't give into it, she wouldn't! As she snapped her hand away she heard Cloud sigh slightly and there was a lengthily pause, during which tiredness wrapped itself around Lightning once more "this man…the one I'm trying to track down…he's-" the blonde started

"You saved my life today" she interrupted "you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to…" her voice became less and less as she slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**Hope it was alright/ Reviews are loved as usual, until next time folks! Thanks for reading! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **What can I say other than…I'm so sorry! Blame my boyfriend who has delightfully decided to "make it his duty", as he put it, to get me back on track with my writing. So, here I am! As I said, I'm very sorry for my absence, hopefully there will not be another break like , i made a bit of a cockup in this chapter so i've gone back and fixed it so sorry if anyone already read this and has now got ANOTHER email. SO! On with the show folks! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Warrk! <em>

"Huh?", Cloud stirred in his sleep, his head shifting slightly

_Warrk warrrk! _

"Hmm?" the blonde creaked open his eyes to be bombarded with a wave of sunlight causing him to squint. The sounds of the waterfalls could be heard passing through the valley along with the sounds of what Cloud assumed to be Chocobo's, and it made him sigh slightly as he realised he would have to move sooner rather than later. The swordsman shuffled slightly in an attempt to stand but realised that something was resting on his shoulder, he glanced down to find Lightning fast asleep, her head resting just above his collar bone. The sight made the blonde smile slightly, and for a moment he thought about letting her sleep for a little while longer but the image of Sephiroth spurred him on "hey" he muttered, nudging her shoulder slightly

"Hmm?" she replied, her eyes still shut

"Time to move" he said more forcefully as he slowly shifted her off his shoulder.

Cloud stood and stretched in the morning sun, he was right in his assumption as a flock of Chocobo's stared at him warily whilst they grazed the land. The blonde inwardly laughed at their nervous gaze and turned his attention back to Lightning who was still sat on the floor, her eyes were wide and looking at him "how's your back?"

"Sore" she responded, snapping her eyes away from him "I'm sorry" she continued after a moments silence

"For what?"

"You would have been at New Palumpolum by now if it hadn't been for…"

"Ugh…n-no…it's alright…I'm sure we'l still get there on time"

"Hmm"

"Come on, we have to get moving" he started, walking over and helping his companion to her feet. Unfortunately the swordsman had noticed that Lightning stumbled slightly as she attempted to walk, her face twisting into an unnatural shape of pain. He knew that she would not be able to travel with her wound still as fresh as it was "I should go on alone"

"What?"

"You can't walk a huge distance with an injury like that…it'll be near enough impossible" Cloud reasoned

"You don't know where you're going" Lightning shot back but the blonde was adamant

"Lighting, I've travelled all over my world and managed to find my way _just_ fine. I'm sure this will be no different"

"This _is_ different, it'll be a dumb move to go it alone!" she answered, her tone becoming more and more impatient but this only amused the swordsman "you _**cannot**_ walk this journey". There was a pause and Lighting appeared to be fuming, it was obvious to Cloud that, in the little time he had known her, she clearly had an issue with being told what to do. The blonde thought that being in power was not all it was cracked up to be and Lightning was a clear example of this. He watched her as she placed her hands on her hips, strolling back in forth in a world of her own, her heels kicking up fresh, wet grass arousing the thick aroma of nature when suddenly, she stopped. Her back turned, her eyes continued to stare viciously at the golden feathered birds that stood grazing peacefully opposite them "who said anything about walking?".

* * *

><p>It had been a good 45 minutes before they had managed to mount a chocobo each. Much to Cloud's surprise, Lightning had been the first to catch one of the panicking birds despite her ever worsening wound, and the blonde was left chasing them around the unspoiled valley, cursing every once in while after they expertly evaded his grasp. Lightning, on the other hand, found this sight highly amusing and even she could not help but break out into a barely audible giggle as Cloud sprinted after the swift birds, even tripping over his own feet once or twice "do you want a hand?" Lightning had offered, stroking the soft neck of her own steed "no….ow!" Cloud grunted as one of the flock barged through him with incredible force.<p>

Once again Lightning began to laugh as finally Cloud managed to catch a chocobo, wrapping his arm around it's neck in order to slow it before attempting to calm it "are you sure you've ridden one before?" his companion asked as he jumped onto the large birds back. Clouds chocobo suddenly lurched forward, letting out a large cry as it did, almost throwing the swordsman off "yee-ah!" he said, catching himself "it's just-", the blonde re-adjusted himself "been a while". Cloud finally managed to secure himself on his chocobo before gesturing to Lightning to take the lead "shall we?" he asked.

* * *

><p>The Archylte Steppe shone in the early morning sun. Any trace of cloud had vanished, one would think that the horrific storm from the previous day could not even exist in such a beautiful place. Creatures roamed the area, their incoherent growls and cry's echoing throughout the vast plains. Behemoths and Sahagins, Flans and Gorgonopsid's, all of them were prowling. Some in the shadows, some basking in the light whilst undertaking their day to day routine but it was suddenly interrupted.<p>

Their heads turned swiftly, noses high and eyes narrowed as two delicious looking Chocobo's stalked past them carefully but they were cautious, although Chocobo's were usually a filling meal for a predator they dare not attack on sight. Although Chocobo's appeared to be peaceful, they were fast and could leave a harsh wound after one of their vicious pecks, and so the two travellers continued on, undisturbed by the devilish carnivores.

* * *

><p>Cloud gripped the neck of his Chocobo slightly tighter as it began to pick up the pace a little more, he didn't know how long they had been travelling for, he'd given up trying to check and he was sure they were lost but as he glanced over at his guide, she seemed to have a determined look upon her face. Cloud scoffed at her confidence and continued to stare at her, her brow dipped in the middle as she concentrated and her hair slowly danced as a soft breeze brushed past. It was then that Cloud began to think about the previous night, how close they had been to… "ah…!"<p>

"Hm?" Lightning queried softly, turning her head towards the blonde. Cloud held her gaze for a moment, deciding, in his head, whether it would be best to discuss what nearly happened but it seemed Cloud didn't need to say anything. Lightning's face suddenly changed, a deep shade of scarlet crept up on her cheeks slowly before she turned away from the blonde "Lightning-" he started, not really knowing what he was going to say "don't. Just…don't…", the blonde sighed and lowered his eyes momentarily

"How's your back?"

"Sore" she said bluntly, still not giving him any eye contact

"Is it still bleeding?"

"And you expect me to know that how?". The blonde sighed again and turned his attention elsewhere whilst Lightning appeared to dismiss him but from what Cloud knew of wounds, he was sure that it needed cleaning again. He made a mental note to tell Lightning to go to the hospital when they arrived "how far is this place?" he asked, breaking the silence that had settled over them awkwardly

"Still a while to go yet so I'd get comfortable" she answered, there was another lengthily pause and Cloud suddenly realised there was a very empty feeling in the pit of his stomach "maybe we should take a break" he offered "why?"

"Food for both us and these guy's" he replied, gesturing to the Chocobo's. Lightning grumbled something under her breath before nodding slightly "there's a clearing over to the west…we can stop there for a while".

* * *

><p>A spitting fire soon burst into life as Cloud added the last few logs of dark wood onto the pile "that should do it" Lightning quipped, watching the blonde carefully as he removed his gloves in order to shake them free of dust "where are the Chocobo's?" the blonde asked, staring intently at the roaring fire he had proudly made. He had not done that in years, and even then he had had the help of materia… "I tied them to a tree just on the outskirts, they'll be fine"<p>

"Do they have food and water?"

"Yes", they sat in an uncomfortable silence for a while after. Neither of the even glancing at the other or daring to make eye contact, they both knew what was to be discussed if they did and in the end they gathered that it just wasn't worth the effort. Cloud heartily ate his meal, a Gorganopsid that he had managed to kill before he began collecting firewood. Lightning had offered to do it herself but he knew better than to let a lady take on such a task…as that thought entered his mind, he suddenly remembered saying a similar comment to Tifa, _that_ had not ended well to say the least.

He chuckled to himself as he wiped his mouth and he saw Lightning glance over at him finally "Hey" she started softly, Cloud's shoulders tensed as he came to the conclusion that she was about to address the previous evening. What would he say? How could he explain himself? Was it loneliness? Was it impulse? Or was it just a desire to be closer to her, to _know_ her… "why are you going to New Palumpolum?" she finished quickly, not holding his gaze. The blonde let out a quiet sigh of relief, it seemed he wouldn't have to explain himself just yet "I'm lookin' for someone" he responded lowly, the rose haired soldier waited expectantly but Cloud offered nothing but "you wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"Another fairytale character then?"

"Mm" Cloud replied, deciding it was best not to argue with her

"Is it Tifa?"

"Huh?"

"Barret"

"What?"

"Vincent!"

"I-ugh", hearing their names coming from an unfamiliar persons lips…it just didn't sound the same, they really _did_ sound like fairytale characters coming from Lightning… "Areith?". Cloud inwardly winced "oh…wait…it can't be her…" Lightning muttered almost to herself "…she's dea-"

"Sephiroth!" he shouted, interrupting her "I-…I'm here to kill Sephiroth"

"…Sephiroth….he's…alive…?"

"Apparently" Cloud answered, his tone darker. As he moved closer to the fire in attempt to shield off the cold wind that was beginning to blow in the darkening sky, he turned his back on his companion who was now slumped in a confused heap "no…!" she stated "no…Sephiroth's not alive…of course he's not". The swordsman said nothing from that point onwards, he was merely left to wallow in the memories of the people she had brought up and how he may never see their faces, who he had become so dependant on, again.

* * *

><p>It was a good hour before they moved again. After swashing a large gallon of fresh water across their fire and ensuring the Chocobo's were still in good health to travel such a distance, they began to saddle up and prepare themselves for the journey ahead.<p>

Neither of them said anything, in fact, there was barely any sound at all as they crossed the open lands in almost complete darkness, the only light for them was Cocoon which hung brightly above them. Cloud knew better than to question what on Gaia happened in this place and what role Lightning may have played, if any, in her planets story. It was none of his business, he figured, in the end.

But still the curiosity remained and as he gazed up at the large, gold coloured planet he began to wonder if there were any other heroes that existed, that had fought battles like he had, that had faced hardships like he had and lost loved ones…like he had. The blonde was momentarily caught up in his own guilt and it wasn't until he heard a soft gasp from the woman next to him did he notice the large, beautiful city ahead of him…engulfed in flames.

The smoke filled the air along with the metallic smell of blood, Cloud knew that he was here. Screams and cries of anguish could be heard floating across the land and Lightning didn't think twice about heading straight for it and the blonde, to late to hold her back could only follow her into the madness that had consumed New Palumpolum.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; **I know, it's a little rough around the edges but this was more of a filler chapter anyway. Next chapter some action starts! So! Let me know what you think! Reviews are loved as usual J Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Sorrrrryyyyy! Again, school has just about driven me to insanity so it's a relief I can finally post this!

* * *

><p>Lightning didn't know where to look. Every direction her eyes dared to glance in was consumed in flames, her heart beat faster and screaming people shoved themselves past her. The city was in a state, buildings had collapsed, the sky darkened and everything was burning "Hope…?" she muttered as a blank numbness suddenly took hold of her. Lightning heard her name being called far off in the distance but she didn't bother to look back, her head span as she thought of procedures she could take, trying her best to keep calm and collected. That was what she had been trained to do but now that she was here, in the situation where she may lose someone else…pain struck her and she frowned at the oncoming wave of heat and screams "Lightning!" Cloud yelled from behind her, Lightning ignored him again as she dared to take a few steps towards the carnage "Lightning- wait!" he yelled again, his voice becoming more and more panicked to her scream filled ears "Hope…!" she repeated before running deeper into the dying city, as if by some miracle he would run out of the burning embers and into the safety of her arms. But no, the citizens ran from collapsing buildings, coughing up the evil that had been forced down their throats. Lightning growled repentantly, her jaw tightened and eyes narrowed as the flames raged higher and higher in a city she considered to be her second home "no!" she yelled against the thunderous disaster.<p>

Before her male companion could reach her, Lightning's legs had already begun to take her deep into the carnage. Rubble was already beginning to pile up as more and more beams of wood began to fall, the shrieks of panicked civilians began to stop as they managed to escape the city but Lightning was only heading in further "Lightning!" Cloud called once more but she still did not stop, "Lightning, I said wait!" His voice seemed louder and just as that thought entered her mind, Lightning was pulled back viciously by a soft hand "how do you know that their not already waiting outside the city?" Cloud asked, a knowing look crossed his handsome features, Lightning assumed he knew the panic she was feeling at this very moment. She shook her head, her pink hair waving in the smoke-riddled air "I just know." she replied, looking away from him and back into the flames which now practically consumed nearly every building "I haven't got any time to waste, c'mon!" she yelled at the blonde.

Both Lightning and Cloud stormed through the city, each bringing their own speciality to the rescue. Lightning, of course, had her agility and her knowledge of the area but Cloud was handy where strength was concerned. Lighting thought, as they rampaged through the city, beating back the burnt construction that continually pummelled them. Lightning pushed another burning wall out of her way, burning her hand slightly in the process, to find what she was looking for: Hope's home. The modern bungalow was emanating heat that couldn't be described as Lightning pushed herself forward into the carnage "Hope?" she cried, holding back a cough as she raised her hands to shield her already watering eyes from the sting of the smoke. Cloud followed and put his hand on her shoulder once again "let me!" he yelled. The blonde pushed in front of Lightning, heading into the doorway "hello?" she heard him call, his voice became more and more faint as the roaring fires overtook him. Minutes passed but to Lightning they felt like hours as she attempted to make her way into the building but was stopped by Cloud who carried Hope, alive but unconscious, in his arms. He handed him to Lightning quickly and coughed before heading back in "where are you going?" Lightning yelled

"His dad…he's still in there!" the blonde replied before submerging himself in the flames once again. Lightning glanced down at the fragile boy in her arms, his once clear face covered in the remnants of the fire. She gritted her teeth looking at his scars and decided it would be best to take him out of the city "Hey!" she called into the disaster but there was no reply "If you can hear me…I'm taking Hope out of the city…he can't survive this if he stays here!" Lightning breathed heavily as the heat punched itself against her, sweat dripping from her brow and onto her pale skin. Time ticked slowly as she waited for a response but all she could hear was the crackling flames, she didn't have time to worry. Lightning turned around with an unmoving Hope weighing her down and ran.

She ran past the burning buildings and through the deathly smoke, passing flames and other struggling civilians as she went. She would get Hope out of this if it was the last thing she'd ever do. She refused to lose anyone else. Lightning finally came to the edge of the city and her laboured breathing became easier as the air cleared of the smoke, as she spotted other city dwellers collapsing a few hundred meters from the destruction she felt a wave of relief hit her. She had done it, Hope was safe.

Lightning carried the boy over to the mass of traumatised villagers and laid him down against a near by bolder "Hope?" she muttered, placing her hand on one of his shoulders "Hope, can you hear me?" Lightning sat next to the boy and retrieved a flask filled with water from her satchel. Hope's head moved slightly as she undid the flask "huh?" grumbled an awaking Hope "Lightning?"

"Hey." She answered, pouring some water onto her hand and brushing some dirt off of his face "what happened?" Hope struggled to answer as his eyes flickered

"I-I…I don't…", Lightning frowned

"Was it an accident?", Hope shook his head slowly and Lightning's brow tightened into a thin line

"There was…a…a- man." Hope muttered, attempted to lift his hand

"A man? Where is he Hope?"

"I-…" Hope breathed heavily and it sounded like he was in urgent need of medical attention

"Hope please, where is he?" Lightning pushed, undoing the flask once again and handing it to Hope

"He left the city…before the fire…I couldn't stop it…"

"It's ok." Lightning answered, gesturing to a person a few yard away from them. The woman approached her softly "look after him, give him water." Lightning ordered, handing her the flask before turning back towards the all-but destroyed ruins.

Lightning stormed her way through the smoke, coughing every step of the way, occasionally hearing the desperate calls of a dying victim but she carried on. She had not seen or heard from Cloud, and a small part of her wished she would hear his voice call out for her soon but she had larger issues to take care of. Her eyes scanned every corner of the city, and she came to the conclusion that the fire started at the far edge of the city due to the flames being less violent there. Once she could see through the smoke, the pink haired soldier watched patiently for any sign of movement or the soft tap of footsteps. She was sure that the authorities had been informed of the disaster and they would be on their way shortly however, she did not want the likes of Snow interfering with this. They couldn't find Cloud, that was for certain. If they did then a whole new disaster would unfurl. Not that Lightning was giving Cloud's story any creditability…after all he was just a fictional character.

Suddenly, movement in the shadows caught Lightning's eyes. It was quick, far too swift for an injured civilian and so Lightning pursued quietly. She kept stealthily to the wall, her fingertips grazing the harshly burnt wood of the buildings as she tip toed across New Palumpolum in the wake of the stranger. It was a man from what she could tell of his shadow and so Lightning rested one hand on her weapon just in case. He rounded a corner into what Lightning recalled to be a dead end and so she smirked with anticipation.

She had him, whoever he was. Without hesitation Lightning bounded around the corner, weapon in hand, ready to face the stranger. But instead she faced a wall. She looked around quickly but there was no sign of him, she was sure he had turned this corner "oh dear." Said a voice, Lightning looked up and found him, staring down at her with a smirk "someone's not very clever." The man was stood upon the ruins of a burning school, Lightning's lips parted as she gazed up at him "what did you do?" she yelled, the man scoffed and shrugged slightly, his smirk never leaving his face "I was bored." he replied, his voice light and almost playful. Lightning gritted her teeth and as a result gripped her weapon harder.

The man took his eyes off of the pink warrior for a moment and Lightning took this as an opportunity to study him. His silver hair reached the floor and its strands flew in the wind against the ashes and smoke billowing from below whilst his black coat lightly touched his ankles. From what Lightning could see he had a weapon hidden underneath his clothes a weapon that protruded from his coat _"wait…"_ Lightning tilted her head and her grip loosened _"silver hair…long sword…"_ she gasped and took a few steps backwards "Sephiroth." The man snapped his head back down at her, his devilish smirk still painted across his features

"Pleasure to meet you." he whispered. Lightning's heart raced, she understood this man, his façade, his story, his murderous life and his insanity. It scared her. He was the devil in her nightmares made real. Sephiroth turned his back against Lightning and began to walk away from her "h-hey…wait!" she called, quickly grabbing onto the nearest ledge she could find and hoisting herself up onto the shingled roof. He continued to walk away, seemingly deaf to Lightning's protest and so she fired a warning shot across his shoulder "I said wait." Sephiroth stopped and glanced over his shoulder

"Hmph." was all he said before turning to face her "alright. What can I do for you girl?"

"Why are you here?" she demanded, her weapon pointed directly at him

"To rebuild this planet in my image." He smiled, raising his hand in a friendly gesture "why else?"

"I want you to leave." she ordered, her eyes narrowed and jaw clenched. Sephiroth tilted his head slightly and his smirk grew "Lightning…is that your name? Poor Lightning Farron…lost her parents…lost her friends…lost her sister and now you're losing your mind. Tell me, how does it feel to live in guilt? To swim in it, to drown in it?" he paused and eyed her carefully. Lightning remained silent, she kept retelling the stories in her mind over and over, about how he played mind games by tormenting you with words. She refused to let it affect her "where is Cloud?" he asked, snapping Lightning to attention but this only fuelled Sephiroth's pleasure as his smirk turned into a small grin "so he is here…" he smiled

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh Lightning, is that really the best you can do?" Sephiroth took a step towards her, his eyes piercing through her like knives "Lightning, I will find him and when I do, I will kill him." Lightning's grip tightened on her sword, she was ready to take a swing but her common sense held her back however, this just caused a dark chuckle to emit from her companion "oh…has Cloud found someone else who…cherishes him?" he snorted and tensed his shoulders "well…we have Cloud, Lightning…now all we need…is me." With a gesture of his hand the sky turned bleak, darker than black clouds formed instantaneously above Lightning and she stared in awe. A low grumble of thunder accompanied the hellish sky and she knew what was to come. Sephiroth let his hand fall to his side, his fingers delicately stroked the handle on his sword "you won't kill him. You can't. The story's not written that way!" she argued, lifting her sword a little higher "this isn't a story any more…Lightning…"

Before she knew what was happening Sephiroth had disappeared into the darkness, a gust of distasteful wind left in his wake. Lightning scoured everywhere, but her eyes could not pierce through the darkening skies any more, she was vulnerable. Suddenly, the creak of loosening wood came to her attention and all of her senses beckoned her to swing to her left, as a result she came face to face with her villain…no, Cloud's villain. His sword connected with hers, a sharp, brash clang accompanying the devastating blow "you are a waste of my time." he mused. Lightning grinded her teeth together and used every ounce of strength she had to push him back, her arms ached as he fought for dominance and she came to realise that she was no match when it came to strength. However, Lightning thought quickly and took advantage of her light frame by propelling herself forwards, almost cart wheeling above her enemy and landing gracefully behind him. The silver haired swordsman smirked evilly, his eyes said more than his words as he mocked her attempts. Lightning's jaw fell into a straight, hard line and just as she was about to step forward an agonising pain gripped her.

She stumbled. Her knee's buckling in beneath her with a defeating grunt. Her vision blurred as a burning sting rampaged it's way through her in waves, she couldn't stand it. Her companion looked on her with confusion as she fell onto her hands in agony but this look of curiosity did not last long as his expression contorted into an wry smile. Lightning attempted to pick herself up but to no avail as she saw him lift his blade once more and hover it threateningly over her back "silly girl." he mumbled before viciously digging into the freshly opened wound in the soldiers back. The scream that came could have probably been heard for miles and it silenced any competing cries of anguish. Silence was all that was left until the dark chuckle came from his throat, it caused a shiver to run through Lightning's body amongst other painful feelings. She was weak, losing blood at an incredibly fast rate and everything was slowly going dark.

"Sephiroth!" Light suddenly sprang back into the soldier's world as she managed to lift her head to see the blonde, sword drawn and eyes determined "Cloud…" Sephiroth drawled, his shoulders relaxing "how pleasant to see you again. I trust you are in good health?" But Cloud was having none of it. Lightning didn't know whether Cloud had noticed her yet but she would rather she bled to death than let Sephiroth escape "shut up." Cloud growled. The blondes eyes darkened with such murderous intent that it sent a chill down Lightning's body that could almost be considered pleasurable. In her moment of delirium she appreciated her hero in a new light, no longer was he a madman that was sure enough a criminal. In her lack of clarity Lightning _looked _at Cloud and saw the hero she'd wanted as a young girl, the hero who would sweep her off her feet after he had defeated the daemons in her nightmares. She waited impatiently for him to speak again as the world seemed to grow dimmer by the second "now Cloud, surely you wouldn't want to lose something else that's precious to you?", Cloud cocked his head to one side until his eyes glanced down at the wounded Lightning. The rose haired soldier attempted to smile ever so slightly but her attempts failed as her body finally gave out and she collapsed to the floor in a pool of crimson.

When Lightning awoke the first thing she saw were his eyes. They were glaring down at her with hard, concentration but as soon as she fully recognised her surroundings they changed into a warm concern "Lightning?" he spoke. She realised soon enough that she was sprawled out in the blonde's arms, her back aching beyond anything she had ever known and her head pounding to the beat of a drum. The metallic smell of blood stained the air accompanied by the foul stench being emitted from the slowly dying embers. She was still on the roof, still dying. Lightning then focused on him. Not his eyes, but him. His hair was spattered with red at the tips, it was tousled and damp looking from sweat. Her eyes travelled lower to his lips which were parted, his breathing shallow as she felt his warm breath on her cheek. Beads of sweat ran down his face and she wanted nothing more than to reach out and clear them away, it was an odd feeling. The blonde's arms were cradling her softly, his hands pressed firmly against her bleeding back in some pathetic attempt to make her life a few minutes longer. Lightning suddenly felt compelled to touch him, a feeling she hadn't come across before in her years, just to run her bare hand across his. That would be enough but she did not have the strength.

"Lightning?" Cloud barked, obviously relieved. She grumbled awkwardly and let her eyes shut momentarily before creaking them open again "Cloud." The blondes lips parted wider as he gazed at her curiously before a soft smile settled on his features "don't you die on me" he whispered softly, his words caressing her gently despite their black humour. Lightning made the greatest effort to smirk gingerly as pain racked her slim figure. They sat in silence and Lightning could tell the blonde was feeling helpless however their silence was disturbed by the calling of voices and rattling of guns. CRC soldiers soon clouded Lightning's view and all she could see were helmets and weapons "Corporal, get a medic!"

"Right away, sir!" Lightning began to fade in and out of consciousness, but she stayed lucid long enough to watch Cloud get dragged away from her and into the crowd of soldiers.

* * *

><p>There! Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will be up soon hopefully but i'm torn between commitments at the moment. I'm writing my own novel for a school project and it's kind of taking up all my time at the moment so sorry if that delays the next installment. Thank you so much for sticking with this story! Hope to hear from you all! Until next time folks!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Hello, lovely readers. I finally finished my novel! Hip hip hooray! This means that I have more time for fanfiction, YAAAY! Again, I apologise for the delay but thank all so much for the reviews and constructive criticism. They've not only helped me with this, but my novel as well so thank you so much. Also, I'd like to say a big thank you for sticking with this story. It's really satisfying to know that people are enjoying this story. Right, that's enough of me jabbering on! On with the story! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Cloud stared up at the familiar ceiling, its jagged metal bolts glared at him in all their rusted glory. The blonde sighed and turned over onto his side, resting his weight on his elbow. It had been three days since the city was set alight and for three days he had been laid here wondering. Wondering where Sephiroth was, wondering if he had been too late to stop him, wondering what was happening back home but most of all, he wondered whether Lightning was alive.<p>

When he had climbed onto the roof of the shingled shack the first thing he noticed was that sword, swinging above Lightning's unmoving body. It gleamed with an evil snare at the blonde and anger pooled inside him as he locked eyes with the silver haired menace. The tension was unbearable but Cloud felt ready, at least that was what he told himself. It was when he was about to make his move that he fully noticed Lightning, waves of crimson protruding from her back. She was unconscious, her face pale and her hair looking greyer than usual. Cloud couldn't help but stare at her and it didn't go unnoticed "aw, how sweet." Sephiroth had said before jumping further away, out of the blondes range. Cloud tore his eyes away from his dying companion to look at her murderer with gritted teeth "there's still time to save her..." Sephiroth mused, Cloud's grip on his sword tightened "unless of course you care more about me." He smiled wryly. A moment passed and the blonde took another look at Lightning before returning his glare on his enemy "I'll find you."

"I look forward to it." And just like that, he was gone. Cloud rushed to Lightning's side, calling her name in some desperate hope that he wasn't too late "Cloud...?"

Suddenly a bang echoed on the door of his cell and Clouds head jerked toward the metal plated exit. It wasn't time for food yet "what?" Cloud yelled, letting his head fall back on the mattress which he thought might as well have been made from cardboard " Get up, you've got a visitor." A guard called before barging his way in "that was polite of you to knock." The blonde mocked

"Shut it! Stand by your bed and don't speak unless you're spoken too, understand?"

"Yeah..." Cloud stood up, scratching the back of his head as he did and lazily rested against the wall "who's the visitor?"

"A commander." The guard answered dryly and Cloud inwardly grinned as relief swamped him

"Lightning..." A small smile on his face, he stood up straight eager to talk to her but was disappointed as Snow walked in, looking quite pissed. He glared at Cloud with deathly eyes and nodded at the guard "out." He ordered

"But sir, this prisoner is maximum security level...I'm afraid I can't leave you in here alone with him." Cloud scoffed "I'm flattered."

"I'm sure I'll be fine." Snow responded, his eyes turning back to the spiky blonde

"Sir, I can-"

"Out!" Snow roared and the guard shuffled away reluctantly, his head bowed as he scurried out of the door. Cloud stayed silent once the guard had left, leaving Snow to his thoughts "what happened?" he asked, eyeing Cloud suspiciously

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Look, cut the crap. My sister is in the hospital, half dead because of you. Now tell me what happened!" A pain suddenly struck Cloud, his brow furrowed

"Is Lightning ok?" He asked, not meeting eyes with Snow. The bigger man's shoulders tensed and rubbed the back of his neck tenderly "Sephiroth." Cloud finally said "Sephiroth started the fire in that city and attacked Lightning. I only just got there in time. If I had got there sooner, I might have been able to-...I'm sorry...I didn't mean for her to get hurt..."

"You're still with the whole "Cloud Strife" thing then huh? Great..." Cloud rolled his eyes

"I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Snow rubbed his temples roughly

"Well I'm not being funny or anything but you were covered in her blood, she was in your arms and there was no one else around or even within a 5 mile radius _of_ the city! What do you expect us to believe?"

"Can I see her?" the blonde asked gingerly, Snow's mouth dropped

"You're kidding right? Nobody's gonna' let you anywhere near her!" Cloud sighed and took a few steps closer to Snow "please. I need to see her."

* * *

><p>As they walked along corridors Snow had the smaller blonde held gruffly by the arm, his hands bound together and surrounded by four armed guards "is it really necessary to have such a scene?" Cloud pondered quietly. They passed offices as they went and all eyes were on Cloud, a few people whispered to each other as they marched through the building and the blonde could only imagine what they were saying. The main thing, he thought to himself, was that Lightning was alive. Even if she was barely alive, it still meant he had a chance to say sorry and goodbye.<p>

Cloud had decided, whilst he had been alone to think, that it was best to make the rest of his journey alone. He knew the ground he would trek and the battles he would face. He could handle it. The blonde's eyes lowered as he thought that this would be their last meeting but Snow pulled him to the left harshly causing Cloud to practically fall into the next room.

They shuffled into a large white room, medical equipment beeping slowly, the smell of disinfectant stinging their nostrils and the sight of an empty bed "Lightning!" Snow yelled at the woman, stood strongly at the window "you should be in bed!" he finished

"Please, it was just a case of stitching me back together." She replied, still gazing out of the window. Cloud smirked slightly as Snow's grip loosened enough for him to retrieve him arm "how are you feeling?" Snow continued, obviously dishevelled at her sudden recovery

"Fine." She answered, turning to face him. Her eyes glanced over the guards and then settled on Cloud "put your weapons away." Lightning ordered, the guards looked to each other in confusion

"I'm sorry ma'am but this is a maximum security priso-"

"This man saved my life." She began "Gentleman, we have serial killers nested within this building; _they_ are the maximum security prisoners, not this man. Now go babysit them, there's no criminal here." The guards stood still for a moment before dismissing themselves "that means you too Snow."

"But-"

"Go, I can handle it." Snow grumbled and gave Cloud a glare as he turned to walk out. The rose haired solider waited until the door clicked shut before speaking again "you idiot!" she yelled, walking up to the surprised blonde and punched him in the shoulder "hey!" he yelled back "what was that for?!"

"You could have killed him! You could have ended this! What kind of hero are you?!"

"Hey, you would have died if it wasn't for me!" Cloud argued back

"But this is Sephiroth, Cloud! Not just any old enemy on the street! This is-! Wha-...why are you smirking?" Lightning questioned, her eyebrow raised. The blonde felt his smirk grow as her confusion progressed "nothing...you just...called me "Cloud"." There was a pause and Cloud saw Lightning swallow hard, her gaze averted from him "So? I called you Cloud up on the roof..."

"I know." The blonde answered, his voice oozing smugness. Suddenly Cloud felt that familiar feeling he had felt up on the roof, the need to hold her. When he was lying there, with her blood dripping through his fingers, all he could do was just sit there. Unable to move or think, he was motionless with the burning need to save her. And now here she was, stood in front of him with that stern look she gave him, the one that made him look twice at her. The one that made him think there might be a reason to stay in this place... "There's no need to boast." She quipped, brushing a strand of her hair away from her face. He let himself go for a moment by returning a smile "I'm glad you're ok."

"You weren't worried about me were you?" she mused, smirking slightly at her own teasing. Cloud scoffed and shrugged her off "I need to get out of here Lightning." He pressed

"I know. I've been trying to think of some way I can get you released...but there's nothing I can do."

"You haven't got any power here?"  
>"Not in this jurisdiction. It's down to a different Elite."<p>

"Who?"

"I don't know him...but I've heard he is a hard bastard."

"Great." Cloud sighed, setting himself down on the bed "then I guess I break out!" Lightning didn't seem too enthused about this idea. She stepped over and slumped herself next to him on the bed "if you try that stunt again you'll have every member of the CRC on you. You'll never be able to avoid it."

"If I can hold out long enough to kill Sephiroth then it shouldn't be a problem."

"Why?"

"I'm getting sent home as soon as I'm done here..." he trailed off, not meeting her gaze. A silence soon followed and the blonde noticed Lightning's eyes had become slightly dimmer "I see." She responded "you have to let me help you at least."  
>"What?"<p>

"I'm going with you." She finished, standing once more and folding her arms like a stroppy teenager

"No, you can't!"  
>"Why not?!"<p>

"Lightning, your back...I don't think it could take another hit!"

"What are you, a doctor now?" she snapped back, actually turning to face him. Cloud attempted to reason with her for a good ten minutes, but if there was anything the blonde had learnt during his time here it was that if Lightning wanted something, she would get it one way or another.

* * *

><p>The blonde had been ushered back to his prison cell soon after Lightning had gotten her way. She had told him to let her sort out his release and that she would "collect" him in a "tactical break out" but Cloud wasn't as easy to hold back as that. He sat in his tiny room, sometimes actually feeling the walls for weak spots and holding himself back from his own break out attempts for the sake of Lightning. Guards came into feed and water him every few hours, and each time Cloud came closer and closer to just taking a chance but he resisted. "<em>Lightning had better bloody well appreciate this."<em> He thought.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until two days later, when Cloud was sleeping soundly that Lightning burst into his cell, raising hell and commotion "move." Was all she said before grabbing his arm and yanking him harshly out of bed "and this is your idea of a "tactical break out", is it?" he called as both him and Lightning scrambled towards the exit.<p>

Suddenly, they were confronted by CRC soldiers, all of them raising their weapons in the traditional fashion as they rounded the corner to face them. There was silence as Cloud waited for their commander to give them the order, the blaring siren in the background slowly battering itself against the blonde's eardrums. Lightning remained still as they both stared down the barrels of guns.

One of the soldiers suddenly flicked their wrists at the others and all of them simultaneously lowered their weapons and stepped out of the way. Lightning scoffed before beckoning Cloud forward "Lightning?" he questioned as he walked past various soldiers

"I told you I'd sort it." She smirked, casually walking through the barrage of men. Cloud had to admit, he was impressed "so what happens now?"

"Now..." Lightning began opening a door to the outside world "we board _this_." She finished, gesturing to a large plane. Clouds jaw dropped at the sheer size of the aircraft "that's bigger than The_ Highwind_." He exclaimed, glancing at her every now and then

"It's full of troops, armed and ready to go. Hell, anyone would think there was a war going on."

"There _is_ a war going on!" called a distinctly masculine voice. The blonde turned to be faced with Snow "why is he here?" Cloud seethed, narrowing his eyes at him

"Hey! C'mon Crazy, don't be like that!" He joked, wrapping his arm around the blonde. Cloud shuffled away from him and turned his attention back to Lightning "how did you manage to do all this?"

"I told them the truth." She answered as Snow began directing troops onto the ship

"And they believed it?"

"I can be very persuasive Strife." She winked and walked towards the entrance of the vehicle. Cloud scoffed and tailed behind her. He couldn't believe the sudden change, soldiers were actually _saluting_ him!

They boarded the aircraft with haste, Cloud admiring the sudden change of scenery. With wooden flooring, gold encrusted handles and frames and walls so clean that you could see your reflection out of them, Cloud admitted this was probably much fancier than he'd expected. "This is too good, even for Rufus!" he commented, nudging Lightning in the side "I'm flattered." Lightning chuckled quietly

"This is a leisure ship, designed for pleasure only. A war ship would be too obvious, he would see us coming."

"Designed for pleasure?"

"Not _that_ kind of pleasure Cloud. Please, stay focused." Cloud turned away and let himself grin

"This seems like an awful lot of machinery to take out just one man." Lightning glanced at him out the corner of her eye in confusion "this is Sephiroth Cloud; you _do_ remember him don't you?"

* * *

><p>Once they reached the main bridge, Lightning clearly went into Elite mode and Cloud was just left to stand there looking useless. He was blown away by the amount of technology this place had, computer after computer, they never seemed to end. With various buttons flashing different colours, Cloud admired the workers who sat behind these screens all day every day. At the end of it all, they were the ones who drove them to success, quite literally in some cases "target is 10.4 hours away ma'am." One of the workers piped up, his headset tightly secured on his head. Lightning came up behind him and scanned his screen "is there any way we can get there faster?"<p>

"We're delving into various possibilities as we speak ma'am." Cloud approached Lightning and gently put his hand on her shoulder "how do you know where he is?"

"Sephiroth is going to go to the place where is most likely to destroy the planet." She answered slowly "and that place is the bridge between New Cocoon and the old one."

"A bridge?"

"That thing is the only object keeping the old planet colliding with the new one. I assume Sephiroth is going to try and break it."

"But what if you're wrong Lightning?" Cloud appealed. The rose haired soldier looked away from him

"Then you can blame me for the Apocalypse."

* * *

><p>Cloud couldn't wrap his head around that it was going to take another eight hours to get there. He had just spent the last two listening to Snow go on about his new bike. Although Cloud was interested, a part of him was ready to get going; he wanted to take care of Sephiroth as quickly as he could.<p>

But did he? Did he actually want to leave? His mind suddenly swerved to focus on Lightning, the way she was with him, that attitude she had, the fact that she could challenge him...it made him feel different. His head swirled for a moment and all of a sudden he began to feel sick "ugh..."

"Something wrong?" Lightning asked as she waltzed into his readymade room. Cloud made sure not to lock eyes with her for fear of losing himself "motion sickness." He lied, standing and approaching the window to open it slightly "oh yeah." She chuckled to herself "I forgot you suffered with that." There was a pause as Cloud heard her shuffle over to the bed "do you want anything for it?"

"No, I should be fine in a minute." Cloud replied, still not making eye contact with her. He heard her sigh and the bed creaked slightly as she sat herself down "are you looking forward to going home?" for some unknown reason, this question stung Cloud. If he was completely honest, he didn't know the answer.

The blonde finally turned himself around to look at her pale face, and to see her look so solemn made it hurt twice as much "yes and no." Lightning's eyes lit up at his answer

"I'm surprised. I thought you'd be more enthused than that."

"I've made friends here." Cloud replied, locking eyes with her firmly. That feeling of sickness was gone and the blonde realised that he was getting lost in her again but he thought, what the hell? It was probably his last time alone with her anyway. Lightning smiled, probably one of the prettiest smiles he'd seen on her since they had met "maybe...in the future, we'll be able to talk again. With all this technology, you'd think they would eventually develop something like that."

"I hope so." Cloud responded, moving over to the bed so he was sat next to her. Suddenly that familiar feeling came over him again, that need to touch her, and this time he didn't stop himself. The blonde reached out for her hand and took it with a gentle grasp "thank you, for everything." He said, watching her eyes scan their sudden contact. A blush rose in her cheeks "that's fine." She said, her voice breaking at points.

Cloud retracted his hand from hers and brushed his index finger across her chin, making her turn towards him. Their eyes were locked together, fixed like glue and all Cloud could think about was how it would feel to be with her. To feel like they were one. To be connected with her on an emotional and physical level.

All of these emotions were brought to the surface as suddenly he found his lips on hers, perfectly fitting together like jigsaw pieces. It was a gentle kiss, one full of nerves and agitation but it was still one of the most perfect things he'd ever felt. His hand dropped from her chin and traveled around to her waist to pull her nearer to him, he wanted more. Lightning gasped at his sudden movement, briefly hesitating before biting down on his bottom lip.

Their kiss became more heated, hands were everywhere, gasps of pleasure as they both let themselves go. Cloud placed his hand on the back of her head and could have let out a groan of delight as the feeling of her soft hair collided with his rough skin. She was so perfect, so delicate and yet he knew she was a challenge. Their lips finally parted, both panting and still only centimeters away from each other. Their breaths mixing, eyes still locked. This was no longer about feeling, this was passion. Cloud couldn't help himself "spend the night with me." He gasped but Lightning retracted herself slightly "Cloud...we can't. It wouldn't be right." She answered, tearing her eyes away from his

"Look at me and tell me that didn't feel right." He snapped. Silence, but as Cloud was about to continued she blurted

"You can't stay!"

"I know." He sighed, his eyes lowering "I'm sorry."

"You can't expect me to just-"

"Lighting, you know me. Am I like that? Would I use you like that?" Cloud asked, stroking her hand with his. He leant into her again and kissed her lips gently "I want to spend this time with you. No one else."

Lightning leaned into him again, clearly about to forget herself before she stood quickly "no." She said

"Huh?" Cloud asked, slightly gobsmacked

"We can't."

"But don't you feel-"

"Yes. Of course I do...but we can't. We should have done that and we most certain can't do _that_."

"But-"

"The story doesn't end that way, it never does for people like us Cloud. The ones who sacrifice everything...there's no happy ending."

She left soon after, leaving Cloud in a miserable state. As the ship drifted through endless clouds in the darkening skies, the blonde realised that his impending fate fast approached and that soon, he would leave this place. He would never set his eyes on that face, hear that voice or be dug into by those eyes ever again.

* * *

><p>Well, the next chapter will be the ending I'm afraid :( But until then, let me know what you think! Am I still writing up to scratch? Please review and let me know your thoughts :) Thanks for reading! Until then folks!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: So guy's, here it is! The final chapter. Just wanted to let you know, half of this chapter is told in Lightning's POV and the other half is Cloud's. It's quite distinctive so you'll be able to tell which is which. I know it's a little rough around the edges but I will explain all of the problems I think it has at the end of the chapter so for now, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Lightning couldn't sleep. In fact sleeping was the <em>last<em> thing she wanted to do. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute and her lips still tingled with his touch. It was unbelievable..._unbelievable. _How could she have let herself go like that? Lose all control for that instance?! Lightning mumbled curses to herself as she stood on the main bridge of the ship. The sun was rising and they were nearing their destination, soon enough it would all be over. Cloud would go back to his home and everything would settle down again. That familiar pain stunned Lightning again, racing through her body like a bolt of electricity but she didn't let it faze her. She would be fine. She would get on with business like usual...she hoped "stop it Lightning..." she seethed at herself, wanting to forget about his face and even his name...and that kiss...Eventually she gave in and just stood there, staring out at the rising sun, waiting until it was time.

Waves of beeps and sirens roared into life about an hour later. The pink haired woman turned her head sharply as one of the navigators called out "Ma'am, we're in range of our target. Let us know when you want us to take her down." Lightning scoured the scene in front of her. The crystallized bridge still stood in all its gleaming glory but above it she sighted the dark clouds forming. She recognised those clouds... "What's going on Lightning?" Cloud's voice asked

"We're approaching our destination, that's what. Get yourself ready." She answered, feeling uncomfortable in his presence. It was obvious that he had been to sleep, his blonde hair was disheveled and his eyes were weighted with heavy bags. He nodded at her slowly before turning and walking away from her, suddenly making Lightning feel very alone.

* * *

><p>The ship came into dock, even louder wailing's of sirens going off in every direction. Trees were blown back as the aircraft landed and as soon as it came to a halt Lightning was back into Elite mode "everyone, take arms and get into your assigned groups. We're moving out as fast as possible. I want everyone down to the loading bay in five minutes." Her orders were swift and decisive, and as if everyone had just heard there was a bomb about to go off, they scrambled to their feet and ran. The soldier seemed fairly happy with herself as she stalked towards the loading bay, weapon already in hand. She was ready to go; her adrenaline was pumping and heart rate was increasing. But her back...the pain caught her off guard as it barged its way up her spine. She hissed as it burnt and scathed her, it still wasn't healed properly "damnit!" she cursed, holding the scar with a heavy amount of pressure. She refused to miss this fight; she <em>had<em> to see that it was done. If Cloud couldn't do it, then she would have to step in.

Snow approached Lightning as she leant up against the cargo bay walls in agony "Light!" he yelled, running up to her and stopping just before he was about to collide with her "what happened?!"

"Nothing Snow...go get everyone ready." She hissed, wincing in between breaths at the pain rampaging through every muscle in her back "it's your back isn't it? I told you it hadn't healed properly!"

"I couldn't let him go alone!"

"Lightning, he's a wack-job! An absolute nutter! The guy thinks' he's _Cloud Strife_ for Cocoon's sake Light!"

"He is-."

"I think you've spent a little too much time with him...maybe you should sit this one out."

"No!"

"I'm only thinking of you Lightning."

"I don't care!" she snapped, finally stand up straight but not without difficulty. The soldier limped past Snow and towards the exit of the ship "I'm going to help him get home Snow, and then it can be over." And with that she walked out into the world, staring up at the transparent path between herself and her old home. It was such a beautiful sight for many, but one of anguish for her.

* * *

><p>The soldiers lined up orderly and straightened their backs as she walked past, just as she would expect them to do. Her eyes caught a glimpse of Cloud near the foot of the bridge, staring up at the cold and unforgiving clouds forming above "where is he?" she asked, causing him to drag his eyes away from the storm and focus on her "probably in the heart of it...where he likes to be."<p>

"And I assume you're just going to run in after him?"

"Pretty much."

"Right." They stood in silence for a few moments before Cloud spoke again

"You do realise that those grunts are pointless?" he said, gesturing to the soldiers behind them. They were still stood to attention, weapons armed and ready to go "yeah I know..." she replied, still staring up at the clouds "so how do we get up there?" the blonde asked. Lightning grunted slightly as this questioned plagued her "hmm..."

As Lightning pondered his question, Snow came bounding out of the cargo bay having a few cycles towed behind him "I'm assuming these will help?" he asked Lightning who nodded at his suggestion

"Right, that's perfect." She finished, glancing at Cloud who didn't look that impressed "these will get us up there."

"Bikes?" Cloud questioned

"Yes. Something wrong with that?"

"Nothing, I just expected something more high-tec." He explained, walking over to the vehicle and lifting his leg over. Lightning proceeded to do the same and watched with amusement as Cloud tried to figure out how it worked "hey genius!" Snow called over to the blonde, his bike was already in the air and was hovering above a group of soldiers "press the green button!"

"Snow, take a group and scout for possible base sites! _**Don't**_ go up too high!" Lightning spat, glaring at him as he mocked the blonde "yes _ma'am_." He spat back, beckoning the troops beneath him to board their own bikes and follow him as he drove up the bridge "is he always such a di-"

"Yes. Now hurry up and start your bike." She interrupted and waited until Cloud was comfortable on his vehicle before she took off after Snow.

They speeded past miles of thickened ice, it twinkled in the shadow of Cocoon and Lightning noticed the blonde staring at it in awe "how did this happen?" he yelled over the roar of their engines

"It's a long story." She answered; her eyes narrowing as melting ice began to flick itself onto her face.

The rounded a slight corner before Lightning noticed Snow and his troops settling down on a flat piece of the bridge. She called over to Cloud and pointed to their newly founded base camp and they headed over to their companions.

After they had landed and made sure their bikes were in a safe position, both Lightning and Cloud surveyed their further ascent "do you think we can make it that far?" Lightning asked, glancing up at the hike they had ahead of them. The blonde straightened the sword on his back and grunted slightly as he began to climb "only one way to find out."

* * *

><p>Cloud heaved himself onto layer upon layer of thick ice; mentally thanking his gloves for the protection they gave his fingers. Lighting wasn't far behind him, and for a person of her figure he admired at how far she had managed to get. However, the blonde knew that they would have to stop soon and that he wouldn't allow her to go any further. He wouldn't put her in danger again.<p>

They finally managed to secure themselves on another flat layer of ice, both of them panting for air and shivering beyond relief. The clouds were beginning to engulf them as they pale green smoke filled their lungs "you can't go any further." Cloud said

"What?" his companion yelled, frowning at him with furious intent

"I'm not risking you again Lightning." He answered, turning towards his next few yards to climb

"No, wait!" she said quickly, pulling the blonde back as he managed to wedge his foot into a well made groove "you can't just go on alone."

"I have to Lightning." Cloud answered, suddenly realising that this would probably be the last time he's see her. The swordsman turned to her strongly and gave her a weak smile "it'll be alright. I've got this."

"But...if you kill him..." They both looked away from each other briefly. They both knew what was coming, the pain they'd feel but it had to be done. Cloud lifted his head high and managed to keep it together "I think this is the point where we say goodbye."

"Right." Neither of them spoke, they didn't need to. Everything that had to be said had already been spoken. Cloud let out a soft grunt before finally turning away from her, suddenly feeling numb and alone. He heard her feet shuffle against the squeaky ice but he had no time to make a big scene. It was time for him to go back.

* * *

><p>Cloud continued to climb, his arms shaking under the weight of himself but it didn't stop him. Layer by layer he hoisted himself until finally, he clambered on top of the final ledge. Cocoon rested lightly above him, glowing with a beautiful intensity. It almost caused him to get lost in its fury and forget the man that was also stood gazing up at the large planet "funny isn't it Cloud?" he said, his voice oozing into Clouds ears as he lifted himself to his feet. Cloud drew his sword and readied himself, feeling the adrenaline race through him "what's funny?" he spat, his face as stern as ever<p>

"How this planet is seconds away from destruction and is only protected by a few miles of slowly eroding crystal." Sephiroth turned slowly and rested his eyes on the blonde, his shoulders relaxed as Clouds sword swayed in front of him "is there really any need for that Cloud?"

"Shut up."

"Are you looking forward to going home Cloud? Or are there things...keeping you here. Is that why you didn't try to kill me on the roof?"

"I said shut up!" the blonde yelled before thrusting his sword forward, near missing the silver haired menace. Sephiroth seemed less than impressed and proceeded to draw his own sword "now that's not very nice. I'm surprised at you Cloud; this isn't even your world. Why would you feel the need to protect it?"

"Because you are from my world and I won't let you take away anything from these people like you've done to Gaia. We don't belong here Sephiroth, we need to get back to our own story." Cloud moved quickly and without hesitation, feeling ready to end this.

Their swords clashed together, each time echoing a sickly metallic clang when they collided. The battle pressed on and on, each time Cloud becoming more and more energised as that familiar feeling came back to him. In some weird way, it was nice to be faced with someone from his own world, even if it was Sephiroth. For those few crucial minutes of struggle between the two swordsmen, the blonde felt comfortable. He was in a situation he knew, a situation from home.

The blonde finally made a significant move by pushing his sword passed Sephiroths and managed to knock the silver haired fencer off his feet. However, that didn't stop him "clever, clever." He said softly before continuing with their duel.

Hit for hit the two men matched in stamina and strength, beads of sweat began to appear on their brows and when Cloud saw that familiar rose coloured hair slowly appear onto their battle ground he was surprised enough to lose his footing. The blonde fell hard onto the icy ground, feeling the cold spread through his body.

Lightning straightened herself up and, with her weapon drawn, raised it slowly. Cloud gritted his teeth "Lightning, no!" Sephiroth's head snapped around quickly to lay his eyes on the soldier, his weapon still ready at hand. He turned himself towards her menacingly and Cloud instantly jumped to his feet, his mind screaming at him to save her. Without a thought Cloud retrieved his sword and forced it through the abdomen of Sephiroth with an ear stinging slice. The world stood still for a moment as the gasp that came from the silver haired monster was left ringing throughout the air.

Cloud let go of his sword as his victim stumbled forward. Lightning's mouth hung open slightly as she watched the villain of her childhood slowly collapse into a heap. The blonde didn't know where to look, first at Sephiroth who was on his knees and then Lightning who just stared in awe. Finally, in typical Sephiroth fashion, he vanished in gleam of light leaving behind Cloud's bloodstained sword and a bridge of silence between the two Heroes.

Cloud walked over to his sword and picked it up with a heavy heart before turning to Lightning "Why did you-"but he was stopped mid-sentence as he noticed Lightning's unmoving form. Her body had halted; she didn't even look like she was breathing. The blonde frowned and approached her gingerly "Lightning?" But there was no response and suddenly Cloud felt that familiar feeling of being watched "hello Hero." Said that sweet voice again. The blonde turned to be faced with Cosmos once more and his heart sank as he realised what was to come "thank you. You have protected a world that was not your own and shown great courage. You truly are a Hero."

"Just shut up." Cloud replied, turning his back on her and returning his gaze onto Lightning. She was so beautiful. He thought about the first time he'd met her, how strong she had been and how awkward it was for him to be stripped searched. A small smirk began to grow on his face as the memory came back to him. He heard Cosmos's footsteps behind him and he felt her light hand on his shoulder "It's time to go home."

"But..." the blonde muttered, his eyes retracting from Lightning

"I'm sorry." She replied "please...Cloud. It's time to go."

"She shouldn't have got mixed up in this...I'm sorry Lightning." He sighed, finally turning away from his friend "is there a way...?" he practically begged but Cosmos shook her head with a solemn grace

"It's time to go home Cloud." She repeated, taking Cloud by the hand and walking him forward slightly. The blonde's head span as he surveyed the last few glimpses of this new world before everything turned white.

* * *

><p>Lightning stood faithfully still as the empty scene around her made her heart sink. One minute she was staring at a dying Sephiroth and a victorious Cloud, the next they were both gone. She didn't even say goodbye. A small sigh escaped her as that sadness took hold of her, weighted on her shoulders like everything else. She wouldn't see his face again. Her back began to sting once more but she didn't hiss or gasp. She just stood there, drinking in all of the pain. Letting it wash over her like it was a normal occurrence.<p>

Snow and the other troops finally clambered up next to Lightning and Snow's dumbstruck expression made Lightning feeling number "what happened? Where are they?" he asked

"They're gone." She answered darkly, turning away from the scene

"What do you mean they're gone?"

"They've gone home."

Lightning began her descent, her mood saddened by the wave of loneliness that hit here. It was a sickening thought that she would never see him again. When she finally made it back onto solid ground one of the troops approached her urgently "Ma'am, confirmed sightings of the Talnakki Gang a few miles out of New Palumpolum have been reported. Shall we ready a unit?" Lightning gave a half hearted smile, there was always work to be done and it would heal her slowly "of course, tell me more." She replied before walking back onto the leisure craft.

* * *

><p>Cloud walked back into Tifa's Seventh Heaven with Marlene and Denzel at his side "that was an awesome trip Cloud, thanks!" Denzel called, running up to his room with Marlene as they each admired the golden feathers they had collected. The blonde however took a seat at the bar and reached over to pour himself a drink "a little early for that isn't it?" Tifa said, smiling as she watched him drink<p>

"I need it."

"They weren't _that_ bad were they?" Cloud remained silent and finished off what he assumed was whiskey. He knew Tifa was watching him carefully but no matter how hard she pushed he wouldn't give it away. He could still see her face, crystal clear in his mind. He wanted her to come barging through the bar doors and yell at him for something..._anything_. It would do.

Cloud stood to retire to his room as usual, his shoulders were slumped and eyes were directed at the floor. He knew Tifa would say something about it and try her hardest to get it out of him but he just wanted to be alone.

Suddenly Denzel and Marlene came running down to Tifa, jumping and yelling about how fun their day had been "you obviously did well!" Tifa grinned, Cloud scoffed at the two excitable children. It was then that Cloud realised he had more important goals to accomplish here. He smiled at Denzel who looked up at him with admiration, like a son would to a father.

His life would turn back to normal, never again to hear the word Cocoon or l'Cie, but he knew he had left that world free from Sephiroth's torment. He had completed his mission and had hopefully found a new ally in Lightning. But he would remember what they had accomplished together with the hopes that one day; they may run into each other again.

* * *

><p>AN: That's it! I know most people wanted me to let them end up together but my thinking is that if this were to actually happen then they wouldn't end up together so I wanted to stay true to that in this story. Right! Time to go through what I think is wrong with this ending and what I think will annoy some people.

1. The fact that the crystal column is referred to as "ice" at some points. The reason I did this is because i thought of the temperature of the atmosphere they were in, it would make it freezing. Plus Sephiroth's storm clouds are bound to make it pretty nasty.

2. The fact that the scenes where they travel up to the battle are quite short and almost rushed. To be perfectly honest, would you have actually liked to have read about five paragraphs describing them riding up to the battle?

3. The "after" scenes once Cloud has gone back to Gaia. Honestly, you can rip the hell out of that if you want. I know those scenes are terrible but I had no idea how Cloud and Lightning would react other than just get on with it so that's what I did.

4. The lack of action. I am terrible at writing fight scenes. I even googled tips on how to do it but nothing i read helped. Trust me when I say I re-wrote this chapter like five times before I finally decided to post this. I just cant do it so I apologise for the lack of in-depth fighting.

And that's it! If you find anything else that is wrong with this chapter, let me know and if it truly is that bad I'll re-write it as best I can. Some good news however, one or two people (both on this website and off) have mentioned if I will be writing a sequel. And to hopefully make a number of you happy, yes I am planning a sequel. In fact, I've been planning a sequel since I started writing this. However, it is VERY rough around the edges and I wont even begin to think about writing it until I've got a solid plot line. But yes, there will be one!

Thank you all so much for reading and giving me great reviews etc, you have no idea how happy it has made me and the confidence boost it has given me. If you really really want a sequel that bad, let me know either through reviews or PM and I'll begin my usual routine of mind mapping out a plot. Thank you again for reading! Until next time folks! :)


	13. News! :D

Hi guys! Sorry it's been a while, coursework at school has literally taken over my life! Just to let you know that the sequel is underway! Yay! I think I've got a pretty solid idea but aspects of it are quite generic so you'll have to forgive me for that. I've tried my best. I don't know when the first chapter will be up but it should be sometime within the next week.

I have one issue though; **I have no idea what to call this story**! If anyone has any suggestions then let me know, if not then I'll think of something! I hope this is considered exciting news by some! See you next time folks!


End file.
